A New Home So Sweet
by CelestialDeath
Summary: HellsingYu Yu Hakusho Crossover, Two anime fans accidently send themselves into the Hellsing World just as a new evil begins to arise. Was it accidental that the girls came at this time or do they serve a greater purpose? Aoc and Koc
1. A Spell For Disaster

Celestial Death: This is my first fanfic…so bare with me if thing seem weird at first. I'll do my best to keep everyone in character, but they might slip now and again, sorry if they do. All reviews are welcome and all suggestions will be thought over intensely, and if I use your suggestion, you'll get the credit, so no worries. I won't do hold out chapters if I don't get a certain number of reviews, and I'll try to update regularly. Thanks for checking out my fanfic.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Hellsing, Yu Yu Hakusho or anyone from them. But the people that are my own characters are obviously mine, so please don't copy them, and please don't sue me.

Chapter One: A Spell For Disaster 

Our story begins in a little town, late at night in an abandoned schoolyard where two shadowy figures lurk. The figures on closer inspection are two teenage girls. One girl with dark brown almost black hair, and green eyes wearing black steel toed boots, baggy black pants and a long sleeved black shirt covered in red eyes and a wicked fanged grin across the stomach, kneels on the ground putting supplies into a large copper bowl. The other girl with light brown-red hair and brown eyes wearing sketchers sneakers, green pants, a pink shirt with a maroon short sleeved coat, a pink hair scarf and to complete the look a Hiei pin and a Kurama pin, moves across the schoolyard to a pentagram drawn on the cement, made from a blood red sand-powder mixture. The green eyed girl looks up, "Hey. Did you bring the book?" The brown eyed girl smiles, "I have it right here. Do you have everything ready?" The green-eyed girl nods, "yeah Raina, I think we're ready to do the spell." As the brown-eyed girl, Raina, turns the pages of an old magic book, the green-eyed girl lights black candles at each point of the pentagram. Raina looks up as her friend comes to her side. "Okay Ebony, this spell should transport anything, or anyone we want through time and dimensions to us. Once we cast it, there is no going back, it can only be used once." Ebony smiles at her friend, " Raina think about Kurama. Think about how long you've wanted to see Kurama. If this works, not only will you get to see him, but you can talk to him and really get to know him. Besides, all we need is the one try, failure is not an option."

The sky darkens from unnatural clouds as the moonlight is blocked from the night and all the streetlights suddenly turn off. The only light comes from the black candles, and a flashlight in Ebony's hand. As the girls read the spell the wind begins to howl around them, and the candle flames become larger and brighter. "Chronos guardian of time and space, open your doorway, allow the two we summon to step through your sacred gates. Sylph spirit of the wind, Geneva spirit of the earth, Shiva the spirit of water and ice, Ifrit the spirit of fire we ask you to allow them into our world and speed them on their journey. Spirits of the four sacred elements protect your children and guide them, lend them you power." As the girls chant the ingredients in the copper bowl burst into bright, hot, blue and green flames. Stepping into the center of the pentagram the girls each pull out a picture. Raina holds a picture of Kurama, and Ebony holds a picture of Alucard. They throw the pictures into the fire and continue chanting. "Father Chronos open the passage from their world to ours and bring us our heart's desires." As they finish the spell the fire and the candles suddenly burn out, and the wind goes back to normal.

The girls wait, silent, holding their breath, and nothing happens. They turn to each other, and Ebony checks her watch. "Well, that was an intense bust. All that build up for nothing." Raina nods, "We better start cleaning up. I really thought it was going to work. I wonder what went wrong." The girls move from the pentagram and grab their overstuffed backpacks, when they hear an odd sound. Turning, the girls look at the pentagram, only to find no changes. Then the pentagram erupts into in bright flames as a portal opens, pulling the girls in before they can react. Once the girls disappear the portal closes, and the flames die down. The unnatural clouds dissipate as the streetlights flicker to life. The girls and all traces of them are gone. The only sign that something happened is the large pentagram scorched onto the concrete.


	2. Welcome to the Other Side

Celestial Death: Hey I'm back with chapter two. I'm so sorry about the long wait! We got a new computer and it doesn't have Microsoft word. Can you believe that! So, I'm still bugging the guy about getting it installed. But luckily, I have managed to get onto a computer with it. And chapter three is already in the works. Thank you so much for reading my story and please review and tell me what you think. It might take a little while for chapter three because I have midterms coming up. I guess that's enough blather from me. Thanks Celestial Death.

Jessery-Thank you so much for my very first review. It made my day. I hope you like the rest.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or Yu Yu Hakusho. But Raina and Ebony are mine.

**Chapter Two: Welcome to the Other Side**

The girls are falling through a cold place where all light and sound are quickly absorbed by the surrounding darkness. To them, it is like falling for eternity. They hear a familiar crackling, and fall straight into a surrounding bright light.

In the world of Hellsing, the sun has recently set, and our favorite vampire has journeyed to his Master's office to be briefed on his latest mission. Stepping out from a sidewall Alucard notices a young, red haired man sitting across the desk from Integra. Walking to the desk Alucard gives a mocking bow to Integra and sits in the chair next to the young man.

"Alucard, this is Kurama, an agent from Spirit World in Japan." (A/N: Integra thinks Spirit world is an agency in Japan that kills demons and such.) Integra nods towards Kurama and continues, "It seems a powerful demon wanted by Spirit World has escaped to England and joined forces with a vampire. You are to work with Kurama in eliminating this new threat. I don't want any fooling around on this Alucard, it's very impor-" Integra is cut off by a loud crackling noise from her ceiling, as a portal opens.

The girls come falling out of the portal only to land in the laps of their hearts desires. Raina stares into surprised green eyes, while Ebony stares into amused red eyes. Opening her mouth to speak, Integra is silenced by a heavy overstuffed backpack falling form the portal and crushing her computer. The room fills with silence as four pairs of eyes watch the enraged Integra stare at the sparking remains of her computer. Before Integra can start interrogating the girls, the other heavy overstuffed backpack falls onto the desk, crushing Integra's favorite lamp and last box of cigars. Murderous eyes are turned on the girls as they cower into Alucard and Kurama.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? **And why the Bloody Hell I shouldn't shoot you!?" ** Integra roars at the now gawking girls. "There is no need to scare them," Kurama says, "They're obviously no threat to us. In fact, they seem as surprised as we are, if not more so. With all due respect Sri, Hellsing, it won't be of any use to us to scare them speechless."

Still deeply irritated, Integra looks at the girls and says in a tightly controlled voice," Very well, who are you?"

Swallowing, Ebony meets Integra's merciless glare with uncertain, yet determined eyes. "My name is Ebony, and her name is Raina. We were pulled into the portal that brought us into your office. We had no intention of coming to Hellsing, something went wrong and brought us here."

"How do you know about Hellsing, and how did the portal open?"

Raina sighs," We were casting a spell to bring us our heart's desire, and it must have backfired and brought us here instead. And…the reason we know about Hellsing and the Rekai Tentai…is because in our world you're all famous. There are T.V. shows based on your adventures, and you're all really popular. The reason we know so much about you is, we're fans of your shows."

Integra raises an eyebrow. "And I suppose you two thought that is would be a good idea to tamper in the occult, and cast a spell when you obviously have no idea what you were doing! You two are very foolish to turn to magic, especially a spell to grant your desires! Those are incredibly dangerous! You could have completely rewoven the space-time continuum and have done permanent, if not fatal, damage to both our worlds! How stupid can you be!?"

As Integra yells at the girls Ebony's hands ball up into fists and her jaw clenches. Raina looks worriedly from her friend to Integra. And right before Raina can stop her, Ebony's temper snaps.

"SHUT UP! Why don't you just get over your high and mighty self, **_Sir. Hellsing_**. You have no idea who we are or if we were prepared. For all you know we could be super powerful Wiccan's! We weighed the pros and cons before casting our spell, we thought it through, and decided that whatever the consequences were, we would deal with them. You have no right to be so condescending towards us. Who do you think you are, giving us the third degree; you have no right to lecture us. Don't pretend that you never messed up when dealing with the occult, because I know you have. You may be on a mission from God, but you certainly aren't the one who will judge us."

The room grows silent as Integra and Ebony are locked in a duel of murderously merciless glares. Both look prepared to kill each other and the tension in the room grows thicker by each tic of the clock. The silence is broken by Alucard's deep chuckle. "Feisty aren't you? It takes a very strong person to stand up to my Master and live. Heh, I would like to keep them here at Hellsing, if that's all right with you Master. They should prove to be quite interesting. Though I do wonder, what it is you two desire exactly. That spell was to give you your heart's desire and it's put you in the arms and on the laps of two men you have only just met. Stranger still is the fact that neither of you has bothered to consider moving."

Blushing, Raina and Ebony move off of Kurama and Alucard and stand next to the desk. A little off guard, Kurama breaks the now awkward silence. "Sir.Hellsing, I believe it would be in our best interest to not only help these two find a way back to their own world, but to keep an eye on them. Obviously they were brought here for a greater reason then a spell gone array. They might also be more spiritually inclined considering they were able to do such a powerful spell. It could also have something to do with our new enemy. I will take full responsibility for them."

After a few minutes of consideration, Integra nods. "All right Kurama, you make a good point. I expect you and Alucard to keep an eye on them and make sure they stay out of trouble. I don't want to find out they've caused problems in my organization. Try to find out just what abilities they have, and see if they have a connection with the enemy. Stay out of my personal quarters and the barracks. From now on, you two are under the rules of Hellsing, don't disobey them. I'll have Walter prepare some rooms for you, you are dismissed."


	3. Making Friends

Celestial Death: Hiya! Oh thank you to every one who reviewed you have brought me such happiness! I'm sorry my chapters take so long…;

I always take forever when it comes to writing. First I write it, then read it and rewrite stuff, and revise it for days, sometimes weeks. Plus I have to keep up with school, which sadly comes first. Or so I tell people. Eh heh but you guys don't really care about my prattling. Oh, an important warning to all you Seras fans, while I will try my damndest to keep her in character, she might slip some, sorry! And as a warning, Ebony isn't very fond of Seras, who obviously likes Alucard, so of course, Ebony isn't fond of the fact that Seras likes him, and that causes some issues. Bare with me please, they don't get off on the right foot. Eh heh heh…

Sweet Yuna, Lady of Dreams: Oh thank you so much Moonie! You are the only friend that I managed to nag into reading it. I hope it holds more surprises for you. And remember to keep reading, or I'll have to start nagging again.

Soul: Thank you for your review, it put me in such a good mood and inspired me to write. You have brought inspiration to my mind.

Thank you all so much! I would shrivel and die without you great reviewers. Thankies, Celestial Death.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or Yu Yu Hakusho or anyone from them…sadly…but Ebony and Raina are mine…and they belong to Sweet Yuna.

Chapter Three: Making Friends 

The girls follow Alucard and Kurama into the hall and stop a safe distance from Integra's office. Kurama smiles at the girls. "Your names are Raina and Ebony right? And you know who and what we are?" The girls nod at both questions. " Well, it seems you two have us at a disadvantage. Perhaps we could take this time to learn more about you, and what you know about us." Ebony smirks, and Raina smiles warmly at Kurama. " That sounds great. It'll be nice getting to know each other." Alucard looks at Kurama, " Let's go to the library, it should be empty." Continuing down the hall Alucard leads them to a well-furnished room. Two large chairs and a plush couch rest in front of a fireplace. The walls from ceiling to floor are lined with rows of books, each dealing with a different aspect of the occult, religion, and science. Ebony stands in the room wide eyed as a grin spreads across her face. She begins looking through the different rows, reading the old worn spines and occasionally mumbling their title. Turning to Raina, Ebony holds out a book. "This one is on psychic abilities. Maybe it holds some answers to your clairvoyance." Smiling, Raina takes the book and sits on the couch. Ebony pulls out a large, musty, old book with "Vampyre" written in big letters on the front. She sits next to Raina as Kurama and Alucard take the chairs on each end of the couch.

"I take it you two have interests in the supernatural." Kurama says watching the girls. Raina looks up and nods. "Second to anime and manga, we tend to be interested in this sort of thing." Alucard floats a book of "Portals and Dimensions" off the shelf and opens it. "Shall we try to figure out why your spell went wrong?"

The girls nod in agreement, giving him their full attention. "It was a spell supposed to bring your hearts desire to you?" Kurama asks. "Yes." Raina says, "Except it brought us here." Kurama's face softens, "It would be a great help to us in understanding what went wrong with your spell, if you tell us what it is you two desire." The girls look at each other and their faces turn pink. Looking at the floor, Ebony replies, "It's actually kind of personal, so we would rather no tell you." Alucard and Kurama exchange a look. "Though it is not our intention to pry in your personal business, it would greatly aid us to know what you two desire." Kurama says looking at the slightly blushing girls.

Raina and Ebony look at each other and huddle close to whisper about their current dilemma. "I don't think we should tell them. It is way to embarrassing, especially since we just met them." Ebony whispers. "Exactly. Besides, how do we tell them that what we desire is th…" Raina pauses, eyes wide. "Don't they both have super-sensitive hearing?" Ebony nods, eyes widening in horror. "And you guys just heard our exact conversation." Raina says, turning to face Kurama and Alucard. Alucard smirks, "We heard everything, super-sensitive hearing as you know. It's pointless for you two to try and hide things from us, in this organization even the walls have ears." "They have eyes too." Ebony mutters. Alucard grins, "Then you know it's pointless to try and hide secrets from me. Why don't you just tell us and spare us all some trouble." Before the girls can answer, they are saved by Walter entering the room. "Ah! There you are. I've prepared adjoining rooms for the young ladies. Your room Mr. Kurama is across the hall from theirs. My name is Walter; I'm the Hellsing family retainer. If you have any questions or need anything, then I would be happy to help." Ebony stands quickly, happy to escape the embarrassing question. "Actually Mr. Walter would you be so kind as to show us around Hellsing? We would hate to get lost in such a large organization." Raina stands as well. "Please Mr. Walter?" Walter smiles fondly at the girls. "I would be happy to show you around. And please, just call me Walter."

As the girls follow Walter into the hall, Alucard pulls Kurama back. "What the girls desire is rather obvious don't you think? Raina's pin of you, Ebony's shirt of me, the blushing." Kurama nods his head in agreement, "I've noticed those things as well, but they might not mean anything. It's common for fans of shows to have items of characters, very common. For all we know they have other items just like them of other people back in their world. And as for the blushing, it's not unheard of for teenage girls to blush when meeting people they idolize. That also happens to be another common thing humans do. It would be wise to get some solid evidence for this theory." "Hmmm, perhaps, perhaps, we shall find out the truth soon enough I think. Humans they may be, yet, common is not a word that should ever be used to describe them. They are, very … odd." Kurama nods, "I noticed that too. Something about them makes them different from other people, special, in a way. I have a feeling these girls hold a much greater purpose for being here, one that will put them in a great amount of danger." "All things will be revealed in time. Now, is the time to see if these girls will be as amusing as they seem."

As Alucard and Kurama rejoin the group Alucard asks the girl in a casual voice, "You know Ebony that shirt you have on is awfully familiar, as is one of your pins Raina. They wouldn't have anything to do with your hearts desire now would they?" Ebony stiffens and Raina covers the pins with her coat. "Oh come on Alucard, get over yourself. I wear this shirt and she wears those pins because we're fans of your shows. Not because we want to further inflate your already over sized ego. In fact, why would we wear objects of our hearts desire, wouldn't that be a dead give away?" Raina snorts, suppressing laughter and gives Ebony an odd look. Alucard just smirks and gives them a sly look. "Well, if they don't have anything to do with your hearts desire, why are you covering them up? You could tell us, unless you're certain that I won't tire of this and simply read the answer." Raina turns to Alucard. "What do you mean 'read the answer'?"

Before Alucard can answer, Ebony whips around eyes wide and filled with panic. "Oh! I know what he means. He can read the answer form our minds! Alucard could just read our minds if he wanted. In fact, he could already know the answer and be messing with us. Oh God! Alucard is sick enough to take great amusement and pleasure form messing with our minds. Do really know our hearts desire, or are you just further messing with our minds?" Alucard smirk grows into a grin and he starts laughing. It starts as a chuckle and grows into deep rich laughter. The look of panic and paranoia leaves Ebony's face and she hits his arm. "Stop laughing at me! So I'm paranoid, you aren't exactly known for your out right honestly when it comes to toying with human minds. It's not even that funny." Laughter dieing down Alucard looks at Ebony, amused. "Are you always so paranoid? Heh, now I don't think I'll tell you if I know the truth or not. It's far more fun watching you panic. I knew you girls wouldn't disappoint me for entertainment." Ebony rolls her eyes, "Gee, should we bow down at your feet, or should we just bask in your presence." A feral grin spreads across Alucard's face and he turns to Kurama. "I'll have this one." He says, placing a hand on Ebony's head. "You can have that one." Ebony shivers and Kurama raises his eyebrows. "You mean to protect of course." "Oh of course." Warily watching Alucard, Kurama slowly nods. "Alright, we'll try it like this for now."

They continue on their tour of the vast Hellsing estate, stopping here and there. As they go into the shooting range, they find Seras Victoria. Upon seeing Seras Ebony's good mood falters, and while her face is polite, her eyes are in deadly glare set on Seras. Sensing her friend's mood shift, Raina quickly tries to cheer her friend up. "Think of anime, think of music, think of art, think of pillows, think of nice starry nights and full moons, think of beating up your punching bag, think of plotting, think of …all those wonderful bishis that you love." As Raina calms Ebony, both fail to notice Kurama watching them. Upon seeing Alucard, Seras instantly perks up. "Master! You have our new guest with you. Welcome to Hellsing, I'm Seras Victoria. Oh, three people, I thought Spirit World was only sending one agent." Walter gently ushers the girls and Kurama forward. "Yes well, we got two unexpected guests this evening. The young gentleman is Mr. Kurama, the agent from Spirit World. The young ladies are our unexpected guests, Miss. Raina and Miss. Ebony. They are to be staying in here, and are gong to be under the protection of Lord Alucard and Mr. Kurama. They are to be treated with the utmost respect and care. Do you understand Miss. Victoria?" Seras nods, "Yes Walter. It'll be great having more girls here. We can have some quality bonding girl time. It does get lonely not having other girls around. Well, of course there is Sir. Hellsing, but she doesn't seem the type to want to do hair and makeup and talk about fashion and boys. We're going to have so much fun getting to know each other. Oh! We must go shopping and get you some new clothes. By the way how old are you? I'm nineteen myself. And your not afraid of vampires are you? If you are that's perfectly all right, but really you shouldn't be. Not all vampires are bad. I'm sure we'll get along fine. Where are you two from anyway? And how did you get here? I mean mmphlgrph!" Quickly reaching out Ebony covers Seras' mouth. "I know you don't need you breath, but you really need to pause more often."

As Ebony removes her hand, Seras notices her less than friendly look. Frowning and slightly confused Seras asks, "Is there a problem? Did I say something wrong? Or do you hate vampires?" Ebony raises her eyebrows. "Problem? Why would there be a problem?" "Well, you just look so unhappy and unfriendly. In fact, you look down right mean and depressing." "Actually Seras this is how I normally look. Besides, do **you** have a problem with my lack of cheery bubble-headedness?" "Oh no of course not. You just look so unhappy and depressing I thought there must be something wrong with you. I mean, something must have gone wrong to bother you." Ebony's eyes narrow at the insult. "Well, if I'm wrong, then I'd hate to be right. I prefer to be dark, mean and depressing. It beats being sickeningly cheery and cavity causing sweet. Not all of us like that airhead act, except, yours isn't an act is it?" Seras growls at Ebony. "Well some people like to be cheery and sweet. You make more friends and people like you better. People like **you **are unpleasant to be around and don't have any friends because they're so horrible." "Damn Seras you really hurt me with that one. But I suppose if I wore a skin tight, too small outfit in an organization filled with men, I would have more **'friends' **too. I like being mean and unpleasant. I have a dark personality and my friends, for I actually have friends, like me for who **I am** not how tiny my outfit is."

By this time Walter has now moved between the two agitated females. "Now that's enough, both of you. Your both old enough to know better than to be bickering like little children. This is a pointless, childish argument that should never have happened." While Seras looks down ashamed, Ebony's eyes blaze in anger. Alucard gives a chuckle and grabs Ebony's hand. "I'll take this one outside to calm down." As they leave Raina winks at Ebony, and Seras stares after them a mix of hurt and jealousy. Outside the shooting range Alucard releases Ebony's hand and ruffles her hair. "Are you going to fight with everyone in this organization?" Ebony sighs. " I haven't fought with Walter yet. I don't know. I really do respect Sir. Integra, I just couldn't stand the way she was so quick to judge us. And as for the bubblehead vampire, I'll never be sorry for that. I just…can't…stand…**her.**" Ebony says, hands poised as if choking Seras. Alucard chuckles and can't help a small smile cross his face. "You certainly have a lot of gall for a human. Are you really that fearless, or just that foolish?" Ebony smiles at him, "Fearless, no. Foolish, certainly not. I think I'm more of a mood-swinging psychotic." "Let's go back inside." Ebony groans, "Alright. Just don't expect me to be nice. It's just not possible." Shaking his head Alucard pauses in front of the door. "Here in honor of being the first human in the history of Hellsing to fight with Hellsing's Leader and vampire fledgling, and spar verbally with me, and come out completely unscathed, you can wear this. For now." Reaching up Alucard takes off his hat and places it on Ebony's head. Wide eyed she adjusts the oversized hat. "Thank you so much Alucard. I hope you know your never getting this back." Ebony says, unable to restrain herself from giving Alucard a smile filled only with heart felt gratitude and affection. Slightly off guard by her look of pure sweetness, Alucard only nods and enters the shooting range.

Wah, chapter three finally up! And Chapter four in the works. This is four pages full of tiny writing in my notebook, doesn't seem that long. Hey, Don't you just love the way "Mr. Kurama" sounds? I like it anyway. The funny thing is, my friend Moonie almost picked Hiei to be in the fic instead of Kurama. Man that would be different. Anywho, be proud of me, and please review, I like to know what people think. I'll be going on a trip later this month, with lots and lots of time in the car. So, that should give me plenty of time to write more chapters. See you next time! Huggles Celestial Death


	4. Caught in a Whirligig

Celestial Death: Hi! I'm finally back. I'm so so sorry! This chapter was written, rewritten, revised, and more. It was so long at one point that I have decided to split it into two chapters. But…Yeah I am very sorry for such a long wait! I'm in the final quarter for this school year, so it's pretty intense. But I only have four more days until summer break, so more chapters will be here faster. This coming week will be spent studying for exams. Again, I am so sorry! I really need a good kick to the head. Please forgive me. This chapter is going to now feature my little comedy reel. After the actual chapter is over, I'll have outtake scenes! So anyone with suggestions, please voice them. Once again I am **so so so very Sorry!** Please forgive me…

Nighteyes De Dracul: Thank you so much. Heh…maybe you can steal his hat later. Glad you find it interesting.

Aomee: Thank you very much! I'm glad you like it.

Thank you all for your reviews, and please keep them coming.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or Yu Yu Hakusho or anyone from them…sadly…but Ebony and Raina are mine…and they belong to Sweet Yuna.

Chapter Four: Caught in a Whirligig 

The rest of the tour goes fairly uneventful and the go to sleep afterwards. Both girls wake the next morning to each find a big black, eight eyed, slobbering, blood breathed, hell hound scant inches from their faces. And, as can be expected, both let out ear piercing screams that ring throughout the Hellsing Manor. Upon hearing the screams Walter and Kurama, who were on their way to wake the girls for breakfast, barge into the rooms to find two frightened out of breath girls completely alone. "What happened!" Kurama asks as he and Walter scan the rooms. "It was Alucard!" Ebony yells getting out of bed and storming into Raina's room. "The No Life King with the sick sense of humor." "Ah." Walter nods, "I suspected as much. I should have warned you. Alucard likes to play tricks on Hellsing's new recruits. I shall inform Sir. Integra immediately and he will be dealt with." Raina and Ebony exchange an evil look. "No need Walter. If we're ever going to get along with Alucard, we have to show him we are not people to be trifled with. Besides, everyone knows turn about is fair play." As the girls begin to plot their revenge on Alucard, they fail to notice the red eyes watching them form the ceiling.

The girls continue plotting as they follow Walter down to breakfast. They sit at the kitchen table as Walter puts down plates loaded with hash browns, bacon, eggs, and sausage. "If you'll excuse me I have to go bring Sir, Integra her tea. As Walter leaves the three dig into the breakfast feast. "He forgot the orange juice." Raina says. "I'll grab it." Ebony replies getting up. Rummaging through the fridge she pulls out the o.j. and a can of coke. Popping the can open she takes a sip and sighs happily. "Ah caffeine, what would I do without you?" As she puts the juice on the table Kurama asks, "What would you two like to do today?" "Well we would like new clothes, but otherwise we didn't have anything in mind. Well, besides plotting." Raina answers. "All right. After breakfast we'll get Alucard and do some shopping. After that we'll work on your training and see what fighting skills you have." Raina nods her head. "Sounds like a plan." As Ebony is about to take a bite of sausage, she notices it wriggling on her plate. Putting it down, she looks at the rest of the sausage wriggling on her plate. "Uh…does anyone else have living sausage?" Kurama and Raina look at Ebony's plate, and then their own. They too have the living sausage. "It's not sausage." Kurama says inspecting one. "It's bugs." Stabbing one with her fork Ebony scowls at it. "Gee that's scary. I get the feeling he's mocking us." Raina shakes her head and looks at Kurama, "Alucard needs to grow up." Kurama nods. "Hmmm, yes. If you're done Alucard, why don't you join us?" More bugs fall from the ceiling as Alucard forms in front of the mini fridge. "Morning all. Don't stop eating on my account." He says as he pulls a blood pack out of the fridge. Plopping down into the chair next to Alucard, he begins slurping up his breakfast. "I'm fine." Raina sighs. "As am I." Kurama says. Ebony holds her fork with the bug out to Alucard. "I believe this is yours." Alucard smirks and melts the bug back into his hand. "I'll go see Walter about some transportation and money for shopping." Alucard says, standing up and disappearing into a wall.

Kurama and the girls go to the front foyer to wait for Alucard. While waiting, Kurama decides to contact spirit world. Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out a small spirit detective compact communicator. "We should contact Spirit World and tell them about your situation. They should be able to help." Kurama says opening the compact. While he's "calling" Raina and Ebony go outside to see what the weather is like and how everything looks. They step outside to a warm summer day and a very bright sun. As Raina soaks in the sunlight, Ebony lets out a yell at the brightness, clasps a hand over her eyes and runs back inside. "Who gave the sun permission to be so frickin' bright? My eyes are freakin' fried!" Rubbing her teary stinging eyes, Ebony is greeted by a deep chuckle. "My my aren't you the little vampire. Are your eyes always so sensitive to sunlight?" Ebony scowls at Alucard. "Yes my eyes are always this light sensitive. They have always been this light sensitive and it's only gotten worse." She growls out at Alucard. "I'll have to buy some sunglasses. Hey, I know what I can use!" Ebony yells running off.

After soaking up the sunlight Raina comes back inside and stands next to Kurama. He finally, after being redirected all over Spirit World, has gotten Koenma.  
"What do you need Kurama? Is everything all right with the mission?"  
"Everything is fine Koenma, I'm working with their best agent. But something unexpected has happened."  
"What happened? How bad is it?"  
"Well, last night two girls from another dimension were pulled through a portal into our world. The portal opened in Sir. Hellsign's office, and they are now under our protection. These girls have high levels of spirit energy, and actually were the ones to open the portal."  
"WHAT! WHY AM I JUST HEARING ABOUT THIS! YOU HAVE TO PROTECT THOSE GIRLS NO MATTER WHAT! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY DEMONS ARE GOING TO BE COMING AFTER THEM? I'M SENDING HIEI RIGHT AWAY!"  
"Koenma please calm down. I am aware of the danger these two are in, and if a situation comes up that Alucard and myself can't handle, then I will call you right away asking you to den Hiei. But there isn't a need to send him, if it isn't necessary, especially since he isn't fond of humans. We don't need things any more complicated then they are. If you would be so kind as to look into how these two got here, I would be most grateful."  
"All right Kurama. I trust you to do the right thing. But I want to be updated every few hours, and you shouldn't ignore your mission. I'll see what I can do."  
"Thank you Koenma." Closing the communicator Kurama turns to Raina and gives her a slightly tired smile. "So we have the help of Spirit World?" She says returning Kurama's smile. "Indeed we do." As a car pulls up, Ebony comes running down stairs, Alucard's hat in hand. "All set to go." She says placing the hat on her head. As they start getting into the car, Alucard stops and morphs his clothes. He is now wearing a long sleeved black shirt, black dress pants, and his standard boots and gloves. Putting on his sunglasses he looks at Ebony's shirt and smirks, making a giant red eye appear on his chest. He gets into the car and he drives away.

As they pull into London's shopping district the girls can't help but be amazed at all the different things. When the car stops the girls get out in an instant, looking at the busy London area. "Perhaps we should have brought the police girl." Alucard says as he and Kurama step out next to the girls. Ebony turns to him and scowls. "Somehow I think we'll manage without Seras Victoria." "Why don't we try that clothing store." Raina says. She and Ebony walk off towards the store, ahead of Alucard and Kurama. "How are we ever going to finish plotting with Alucard with us?" Raina whispers to Ebony. "I guess we have to wait for tonight when we're alone." Ebony says as they enter the shop. They have entered one of London's most chic clothing stores. The girls look around as their "bodyguards" enter the store. After a little while of looking around Ebony stops and stares at a black dress hanging on the wall. It is an oval necked dress that comes down just above the knees. It has long lacy blood red sleeves, and blood red roses sewn onto the bodice and skirt. "Do you like that dress?" Ebony turns to find Alucard behind her.  
"Well, yeah. Other wise I wouldn't be staring at it."  
"Would you like to get it?"  
"Ah…no I well…no. It's not really practical for fighting and I don't want to waste Sir. Hellsing's money. Besides I don't wear dresses really and I have no reason to wear it."  
"Wear it because you want to."  
"I couldn't spend so much money on a whim with no use. Especially when it isn't my money."  
"Wear it because I want you to."  
Ebony pauses, cheeks turning pink. "Hmmm, maybe. But…no, I couldn't. Besides you don't really mean that. You're just trying to get to me. That isn't nice." She says before walking away.  
'Ah! Alucard wanted to see me in a dress! Even if he didn't mean it, I still like to hear it. How pathetic am I? Oh God, my heart is hammering. He probably heard it, how could he not hear it. He wants to see me in a dress. Unless, he was just saying that to get at my hearts desire. Gaaaahhhh! I don't know! He was probably just messing with me!' Ebony thinks, unaware that her facial expressions change with her thoughts, giving Kurama and Raina a very entertaining show.

After a few hours of clothes shopping they find a street fair and begin looking around at the little stands. Raina and Ebony stop in front of a flower stand. Raina starts looking through the different plants. "Are you interested in plants?" Looking up, Raina finds Kurama standing next to her.  
"Yes I am. I seem to be able to retain all the science I learn, so that helps with my knowledge of plants."  
"Really? Are you growing anything?"  
"I grow bamboo. And a few other plants."  
"What other hobbies do you have?"  
"Well, I like anime and manga, I'm working on creating my own manga, I sketch, and read, I have interest in music, dreams, videogames, and other stuff."  
Kurama raises an eyebrow and smiles, "Your own manga?"  
Raina returns the smile and nods. "It's my dream to one day have my own manga."  
As Kurama and Raina continue talking, Ebony smiles and silently slips away. "Hee hee hee. They're having a moment. I'll just sneak away."

As Ebony walks away a gust of wind comes and plucks Alucard's hat off her head. Eyes wide Ebony takes off running yelling. "Help! Somebody grab that hat!" Ebony follows the hat down to the waterfront and watches as a guy grabs it. Stopping at the guy she says slightly panting, "Th…thank you so much. That's my f…favorite hat." Looking up, Ebony freezes as she finds Alexander Anderson staring rather intently at the hat. Putting on an expression of complete and utter innocence, Ebony smiles at Anderson gratefully and wishes to every God she was wearing a different shirt. "Thank you so much Father. Uh…may I have my hat back?"  
Looking at Ebony Andersons eyes widen as he sees her shirt. (A/N: For the sake of not getting lynched by an angry mob, I'm going to drop Andersons accent instead of slaughtering it. Sorry) "That's and interesting shirt you have on. And this is an interesting hat. Might I ask where you got them miss?" Anderson asks.  
Ebony raises her eyebrows at him and smiles. "I made the shirt, after seeing it in a T.V. show and my friend gave me the hat."  
"And where did your friend get this hat?"  
"She bought it on E-bay."  
"She?"  
"Yes my friend Autumn. Forgive me for my rudeness. My name is Julie. I was just shopping with her. What's your name?"  
Anderson gives her a long measuring look before returning her smile. "I am Father Alexander Anderson."  
"Well, Father Anderson would you like to join me and Autumn for lunch as a way of repaying you for catching my hat?"  
"That's very kind of you but I all ready have plans."  
"Oh. Well thank you very much for catching my hat."  
"Your welcome." Anderson hands her back the hat and Ebony quickly disappears into the crowds of people. Once she is out of sight, Anderson pulls out his cell phone and calls Section Thirteen.

After disappearing into the crowds, Ebony goes back to the street fair. A hand grabs her shoulder and Ebony whips around expecting to find Anderson standing behind her brandishing a bayonet. Instead, she finds a very annoyed looking Alucard. "Where have you been?" "My hat blew away and I went to catch it."  
Alucards eyes narrow, "You reek. Do you honestly know so much about Hellsing and yet nothing of the Judas Priest?"  
"Anderson was the one that caught my hat. But don't worry, he suspected something but was far from hostile. He seemed to buy the story I told him."  
"What did you tell him?"  
"That I was shopping with my female friend, who was the one to give me the hat, which she bought online. And that my shirt was made after something I saw on T.V. I even invited him to lunch, to make it seem more realistic. He declined. I'm fine. The sky is not falling."  
"You should have called me. He's dangerous, and wouldn't give a second thought to killing you. He probably didn't fall for your ruse and is calling the Vatican as we speak. That was very foolish of you. You should have called me."  
"So you keep saying."  
"A foolish little girl like you shouldn't be walking around on her own."  
Eyes narrowing, Ebony's mouth drops open in anger and hurt. "A foolish little girl am I? Well, had I called you he would know for sure that I have connections to Hellsing. Besides that you two would have gotten into a huge fight which could have, no, would have gotten people hurt or killed. And if it's so unpleasant having to baby sit me then consider yourself free! You know what, I'm sorry I didn't call you and let him cut off your head and stick a bayonet through your black and grisly heart." With that, Ebony storms off into the crowds leaving a slightly surprised slightly amused Alucard behind.

Meanwhile Raina and Kurama have been enjoying themselves immensely. They have been discussing their different hobbies and interests and have found they have a lot in common. "You used to steal things? I'm surprised you really don't seem like the type." Kurama says.  
Raina nods her head with a slight smile. "Well, I was no Yoko Kurama. I only did it when I was little. And I never stole anything really valuable. After I stole some soap that looked like candy, I stopped. But as a child, I was a klepto."  
Kurama gives a light chuckle. "Now let's see. We're both good in school, like plants, have dark, short tempered, malicious best friends." A pause as they laugh, "We were both thieves, we both like to read, we have similar tastes in music, and we both care very much for our mothers. We seem to have a lot in common."  
"Yeah we do. This has been fun talking and getting to know each other. I've really enjoyed talking to you." Raina says giving Kurama a shy smile.  
"I agree. It's nice to be able to have a pleasant conversation. It's about twelve thirty, why don't we find the others and get some lunch?"  
"Sounds good."

As they male their way through the crowds they see Ebony leaning against a building brooding. "Hey! Are you ready for lunch?" Raina asks, clasping a hand on Ebony's shoulder.  
"Yeah I'm ready." Ebony replies looking up with a less than cheerful face.  
"Do you know where Alucard is?" Kurama asks.  
"No. I could care less. He's probably off stealing candy from a baby." Ebony says with a snarl. Raina and Kurama stare at her with concerned expressions. Giving a huff Ebony rolls her eyes at them. "I was kidding. Alucard would never steal candy from a baby."  
"I see. Why don't you two stay here while I go find him." Kurama says, disappearing into the crowds. Raina turns to Ebony and raises an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" "I got into a fight with Alucard." "What? Why would you two be fighting?" Ebony explains the whole ordeal to Raina. "And then I told him I was sorry I didn't let Anderson cut off his head and stick a bayonet into his grisly black heart." Raina stares at her with a concerned expression. "I see. Well, did you mean it?" "Of course not! I don't want anything bad to happen to him. I was just so mad and hurt at him calling me a foolish little girl." "I can understand how you could be angry. But, maybe you should apologize, and make up with him." "Your probably right. I hate having to apologize."

A moment later Alucard and Kurama appear from the crowd and join the girls. "Shall we go to lunch?" Kurama asks. Raina nods. "I saw a nice looking restaurant down the street." As the four walk to the restaurant Ebony watches Raina and Kurama as they start up another conversation. Sighing she sucks up the last remaining shreds of pride she has left and looks at Alucard.  
"You really are a jerk you know that?"  
Alucard looks at her eyebrows raised and frowning.  
"But I'm also a jerk. I didn't mean what I said. I really don't want you to be decapitated and have your heart stabbed, no matter how neat it is to watch you regenerate. I…I'm sorry Alucard."  
Alucard reaches over and rubs the top of her head. "You had your reasons for not calling me, even if it wasn't the best thing for you to do. You're perhaps, not a foolish little girl like I said before. You have guts, and that makes you very amusing. Even so, I want you to stay with me from now on." Ebony nods a thoughtful look on her face. "Okay. But I imagine it will get pretty crammed in your coffin, and I don't know if I want you back in my bed. Honestly I don't know where you've been. You could be riddled with disease."  
Alucard rolls his eyes at her and scoffs. "You make me sound contagious."  
Ebony grins at him. "Hey, you want me you got me. As long as you keep your fangs to yourself, and realize that I am far from pleasant to live with."  
Alucard returns her grin and plops an arm around her shoulders. "I could think of worse things."

Comedy Reel #1 

The scene where the girls come crashing into Integra's office if it was Hiei instead of Kurama

The girls come falling out of the portal only to land in the laps of their hearts desires. Raina stares into annoyed red eyes, while Ebony stares into amused red eyes. Opening her mouth to speak, Integra is silenced by a heavy overstuffed backpack falling form the portal and crushing her computer. The room fills with silence as four pairs of eyes watch the enraged Integra stare at the sparking remains of her computer. Before Integra can start interrogating the girls, the other heavy overstuffed backpack falls onto the desk, crushing Integra's favorite lamp and last box of cigars. Murderous eyes are turned on the girls as they cower into Alucard and Hiei. Disgusted Hiei quickly pushes Raina off his lap. "Baka ningen." He says with a growl.She hits the floor with a loud thud and Integra's priceless vase, a cherished family heirloom, falls off her bookcase and shatters as it hits the floor. Raina and Ebony stare in horrified shock as they hear Integra take the safety off her gun.

Celestial Death: Well that's all for now folks. My longest chapter to date! I have chapter five written and will hopefully post it soon after exams end. Last day of school June 9! Wish me luck on my exams and please feel free to review. Huggles to all of you! Bye!


	5. Fighting a Battle

Celestial Death: well, I've once again managed to wait forever before updating. And for that I am so very very sorry. I have been busy. And my brother is coming for a visit this weekend…so happiness. Okie, I just need a slight moment to rant. I know I'm incredibly slow about updating, and that it is very frustrating when you want to keep reading and the chapters aren't there, but threatening me is only going to make me irritated. While I won't take that irritation out like some, by killing characters or withholding chapters, it doesn't exactly make me feel warm and fuzzy about working on this story. Allow me to make this perfectly clear, no matter how long it takes me to update, I will continue with this story until it reaches it's end, nothing short of death will stop me. I **do not** abandon stories, so threatening me is a pointless act of stupidity. And if the readers that threatened me become offended and stop reading that's fine. I would rather have people that know threats are a pointless waste reading my story. I wouldn't mind if you were criticizing my story, because of the story, not threatening me because you're impatient. I once again apologize to my readers that were patient, this rant isn't for you, and I'm sorry it's taken me so long to post this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Demonic Silence: Thank you so much! I'm glad you like it, and I really like your name.

JMF: ohhhhhh! Thank you so very much! That's so nice of you! I hope your sanity is still in tact enough to read this. Thank you!

Crazedgirl: I'm glad you like my story, but dumb comments about your "other half" threatening me are a waste of time, so do us both a favor and keep yourself in line. Thanks!

Insane brain: The same goes for you, idiotic threats aren't going to get you chapters any faster. In fact threats only make me feel pretty pissy to the people making them.

Kantara: Thank you so much for the lovely review! I'm glad you like the story and find it funny.

I want to thank all of my loyal readers and reviewers, it means a lot to me and let's me know that people really are reading my story.

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing. Well…Ebony and Raina are mine…mine and Sweet Yuna's. But will gladly accept Alucard as a gift.

**  
Chapter Five: Fighting a Battle**

After lunch the small group returns to Hellsing. As Alucard reports to Integra, Kurama brings the girls to a training room. The girls begin stretching as Kurama collects different items to help them in training.

"Before we begin do either of you have any previous training?" Kurama asks the girls.

"Uh…we have a little practice with swordplay, and I do some kickboxing and my brother taught me some martial arts, and some other random stuff picked up." Ebony says.

"I took a basic martial arts class, and my brother has taught me a lot of things, I kind of know how to use a staff." Raina replies.

"Yeah, and your deadly with a slingshot and taffy." Ebony says giving Raina an evil smirk.

"I see. It's good that you know the basics. We'll build off of that. Why don't we start with hand to hand combat, and work our way into weapons in a day or two." Kurama says thoughtfully. "I don't suppose either of you have any experience with your spirit energy?"

"Not really. The only thing we've ever done is open the portal, and we didn't actually know we could do that." Raina says.

"We do know about Yusuke having to mentally focus his spirit energy into his finger, and then mentally pull the trigger, to shoot his spirit gun. And that Kuwabara created his spirit sword when he was in danger, but only after grabbing a highly sacred object. So we'll have to do something like that, right?" Ebony says chewing on her bottom lip.

"That is a possibility. But everyone's spirit energy is controlled differently. It all takes focus, but it depends on what category your spirit energy falls into. Kuwabara for instance, has incredible spiritual awareness. Tomorrow we'll work on your spirit energy, if it's back up to full strength. Opening the portal has left you both incredibly drained of spirit energy. Though, it's replenishing quickly, its stronger now than it was this morning. Until then, we'll work on training your bodies."

Kurama then begins to train the girls, a hard and sometimes painful thing that lasts for hours. He has taught them the basics of several styles of martial arts, highly tentative flips, combos, holds, escapes, blocking, evasion, bracing, and more. Finally Kurama has them stop, as six Hellsing soldiers enter the room.

"You two are naturals. Your technique is still rough, but improving. And you two already seem to be adapting the things I've taught you to your own styles and skills. Even your flips have gotten…uh…better." Kurama says.

Ebony snorts. "Right, because falling on our heads means we're doing good. It's amazing we haven't given ourselves concussions."

Kurama gives a cough and a slight sweatdrop. "Be that as it may, you two are still improving. I know you're tired, but I'd like you to try fighting a few soldiers that Sir. Hellsing was kind enough to lend us. Remember to keep your guard up, not to panic, and don't be afraid to improvise. They will be holding back, but not too much. You'll come out of this with, at the very least, a few bruises." Raina and Ebony stare at Kurama with wary nervous looks.

"My! That's certainly reassuring." Ebony says, eye twitching. Raina nods her head in agreement.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. Just remember what you've learned and keep your wits about you. This is a controlled battle so you won't be badly injured." After saying this, Kurama gives them an encouraging smile and walks to the side of the room to stand next to Alucard, Walter, Integra, and Seras.

"Well Alucard, we'll see if you're right about these two." Integra says watching the girls, as the soldiers surround them.

"Do not worry Master, the girls will prevail." Alucard says eyes flicking from the girls to Integra and back.

The girls are now standing back to back surrounded by the six soldiers. Looking around Ebony feels anxiety rising in her, before a new feeling washes over her. Ebony can feel eyes burning intensely into her. Looking to her right she finds Alucard staring at her and can feel determination welling up inside of her. 'I will prove myself to be a worthy human.' She vows silently to herself. At the same time Raina is having similar feelings. She can feel the nervousness growing inside her. Taking a deep breath, she sneaks a look at Kurama, and her breath catches. While his face is impassive his eyes are burning with encouragement as he catches her gaze and holds it. Raina gives him a slight smile and releases her breath, making a silent promise to Kurama and herself. 'I will make you proud.'

"So here we are, surrounded by men that are better trained, stronger, faster, and much more adapted to the situation. We have all the luck don't we?" Ebony says.

"Yeah we really do. So do you think we'll win?" Raina replies.

"Without a doubt. We have the determination, even if the odds are against us. Besides, when we're together we are damn near invincible. We are the wolves among the idiotic herds of society, this ain't nuthin'."

"You sound so confidant. Yeah. If we can survive being individuals with depth in a shallow world, we'll be able to beat them. You're right."

Upon hearing the girls the soldiers begin laughing. Some sneer at the girls, while others make faces of mock fright.

"You two don't stand a chance. Like you said we're better than you." One soldier says.

"Oh, careful now. The little girls might get their feelings hurt. Or worse, they might even cry." Another says.

"Whatever will we do? These girls are going to hurt us." A third says in mock scared voice.

The six soldiers burst into loud laughter and continue making jokes about the girls. They are so busy laughing that they fail to notice the change in the girls' expressions. Ebony's eyes have narrowed into hellish slits and a murderous scowl spreads across her face. Raina's jaw clenches as an evil irritated look spreads across her face.

"My my my, would you look at that Raina? I never knew filthy, scum-sucking trash could ever spew such bullshit. It's amazing they even can, seeing as they don't have a brain cell between all six of them." Ebony says, voice dripping with malice over the obnoxious laughter of the soldiers.

Raina smirks at Ebony's comments and lets out a low blood-chilling chuckle that causes the soldiers to stop in their jokes. "I know what you mean Ebony. You'd think that an organization led by a woman would have more respect. I guess we'll just have to teach them how deadly we are. To call us weak little girls that will start crying is a mistake."

"Oh yes. It is in fact a deadly mistake." Ebony purrs in a dark malicious voice. "What you foolish men fail to realize is that while we aren't vampires we are not weak. Vampires can at least claim that their sadistic darkness is in their nature. We don't have that excuse. Raina. I think we're going to have to make them scream apologies."

Raina nods her head and gives another chilling laugh. A few of the soldiers begin to look uneasy at the girls, having never dealt with anything this murderously dark, that is a human teenage girl. Unable to help but be slightly amused by the girls, Integra calls out, signaling for the fight to begin.

"Well, they certainly talk the talk." Walter says with a small smile.

The soldiers then begin to move towards the girls. Ebony moves forward to meet the one closest to her. He swings at her head, and she dodges, turning fast to elbow him in the back of the head. Stumbling, he swings around with a kick aimed for her head. Ducking, she comes up with a hard right to his face. Dropping back into the crouch she swings her foot out, tripping the man about to grab her from behind. As he hits the ground she brings the same foot around and down in an arc right onto his head. Before she can get back up, the third grabs her around the shoulders and neck and wrenches her back, pinning her to the ground. He uses his weight against her, pinning her legs with his knees and holding down her arms and shoulders. As Ebony struggles against him, he leans down with a smirk of satisfaction. Snarling she manages to get herself off the ground slightly. He slams her back against the ground as her shoulder gives a loud crack.

"Where are your tough words now? You're not that strong. Admit it. I have you beat." Growling, Ebony gives him a glare that promises vast amounts of pain. He leans back, laughing at the look, and unwittingly releasing some of the pressure.

"Maybe you talk to much, dumbass." Eyes flaring, Ebony rears back and cracks her forehead against his. As he falls back holding his head, she gets up and gives him a good kick in the stomach.

Meanwhile, Raina is taking care of her own opponents. One swings at her and she dodges, backhanding him in the face. She then kicks the next in the stomach and when he doubles over, elbows him in the back of the head. As the third comes she takes a swing at his head, only to have her fist caught. She attacks with a right hook, only to be caught again. With his hands wrapped around her wrists, Raina thinks quickly, and wraps her fingers around his wrist. She then forces herself to fall back, onto the floor, pulling him with her. As they fall she puts her foot against his stomach and uses the force of the fall to flip him. The girls stand in fighting positions, waiting as the six soldiers get back up. It then becomes an all out melee as the soldiers begin to attack the girls in mass instead of one on one. Raina punches one in the stomach, and as he falls, she's grabbed from behind. She struggles against him to no avail, as the soldier she just punched, gets back up. As he leans back to punch her, Raina kicks him in the stomach. Then she leans foreword and brings the back of her head into the face, specifically the nose, of the person holding her. He staggers back, releasing her. Pivoting, she kicks the soldier in the knee. As he begins to fall, she pivots again with a quick kick to the head. As the first soldier begins to come back up, she turns and elbows him in the face. But before she has time to catch her breath, a third soldier begins an assault on her. She is hit by a quick jab to the face and stumbles back. As she recovers the soldier sends a punch at her stomach. Twisting to the side Raina dodges and kicks him in the ribs. The soldier turns and the two pause for a moment before he attacks.

Across the room Ebony delivers a quick right jab to a soldier's nose with a highly satisfying crunch. As he falls back, she is grabbed from behind. One arm snakes across her collarbone as the other pins her arms to her sides. She then feels a leg come around her own so she is unable to move. Ebony struggles, but is unable to brake free of his hold. She hears a chuckle and looks up to find another soldier moving towards them. The soldier advancing delivers a hard blow to her stomach. She lets out a strangled gasp from the pain and tries to focus her mind. Ebony quickly scans her mind for something she can do. She manages to come up with two options. Seeing as she isn't willing to admit defeat, that leaves her with one option.

A loud yell of horror, followed by a string of curses, fills the room. And Raina's head snaps up, after just beating the third soldier. She turns to find Ebony quickly being released by a panicked soldier, and a second soldier staggering away from Ebony staring at her in shock. With a snarl, Ebony closes the distance between her and the shocked soldier, punching him in the stomach, followed by an elbow to the back of the head. She then turns, and rests her glare on the still panicked, slightly horrified soldier, cradling his arm.

"What happened? Who was screaming and why?" Raina asks, looking between the two.

"She…she bloody bit me! That fucking crazy girl **_bit_** me! She bit me, for **_Christ sake_**!" The soldier says, pointing an accusing finger at Ebony.

"Well boo hoo! You fight vampires and ghouls that are constantly trying to eat you, and you freak out over a little bite that didn't brake the skin." Ebony says rolling her eyes and advancing towards him.

"But you're bloody **_human!_** Human's don't bite people!" He yells, watching her with wide eyes as she stops right in front of him.

"Maybe I'm a cannibal." Ebony says chuckling, a sadistic grin on her face, and her eyes glowing with malice. She then punches him in the face, followed by a swift kick to his ribs. Thus the fight finishes, and the girls make their way over to their five observers, as the soldiers get up. Huffing and puffing the girls stop in front of the five and look at each other. Before a word can be said, they burst into laughter, sore and having problems standing straight.

"I can't believe the look on your face when we first started, it was terrifying. And when you let out that freaky laugh, I almost peed my frickin' pants." Ebony says laughing.

Raina smiles and laughs harder. "What about you? I know you think of Dr. Lecter as a mentor, but you've never had his taste in meals before. I can't believe you bit that guy."

Ebony grins and lets out a high insane laugh. "I was simply improvising. Besides, fighting really works up an appetite. I just wanted a little snack."

Raina gives Ebony a suspicious look. "I always knew you were a cannibal! That explains why you're always trying to bite me! You've been trying to eat my arm."

Ebony gives out a strangled choke, before doubling over with laughter. "Y…yeah. Your…just…so damn…delicious." She chokes out between laughs, before she and Raina are hit by another strong laugh attack. The girls, tired and sore, stand there laughing out of pride, exhaustion, and just their weird sense of humor.

Kurama gives them a proud smile. "That was very good girls. You've done very well. It was a little rough, but truly impressive. How do you feel?"

"Tired but good." Ebony says.

"Pretty proud, and sore." Raina adds.

Ebony pokes Raina and grins. "All fear Raina the butt kicking machine. And you say you don't like fighting."

Raina smiles and gives a slight laugh. "I don't mind fighting, I'm just not as enthusiastic about it as you."

"You two did a good job. It's not an easy task to defeat Hellsing soldiers." Integra says, as the girls beam with pride. "That was an interesting way to improvise. Taking after Alucard?" She says, watching Ebony.

Ebony tilts her head to the side confused. "Taking after Aluca…oh! Oh no, not at all. If anyone I'm taking after Dr. Lecter. He's uh…he's Hannibal the Cannibal. Though biting really was my only option seeing as I wasn't willing to give up."

"Distaste for sunlight, biting people. Your quiet the little vampire." Alucard says.

"Now all I need are the teeth." Ebony says with a smirk.

"I imagine you two would like to relax. Why don't you go have a bath and rest your tired muscles, and I'll bring you up something to eat." Walter says.

"Thank you Walter, that is very nice of you." Raina says as Ebony nods her agreement. The girls leave and everyone goes back to their duties.

After the girls bathe, change and eat, they relax in Raina's room, plotting their revenge against Alucard. Raina lies on the four-poster bed covered in an ocean blue bed spread and sheets. The curtains and canopy are a navy blue, and the walls are cerulean with a crème trim. There is a bedside table with a small lamp, to the left of the bed. A dresser is across from the bed, by the door connecting the girls' rooms. The wall to the left of the bed has two large French doors that lead out to a spacious balcony that also connects to Ebony's room. To the right of the French doors are a small table and a plush chair. To the right of the headboard is the bathroom. And across from the balcony is the door leading to the hallway. Ebony's room is arranged exactly the same, except in shades of lavender and purple. Raina watches Ebony as the paces the plush blue rug.

"We need to decide what we're going to do to Alucard as revenge for his rude awakening this morning. What we have so far is diabolically brilliant. All we need is the finishing touch." Ebony says.

Raina sighs, and buries her face in her pillow. "We've been working on this all day and we aren't any closer to finishing it. We need a brake."

As the words leave Raina's mouth there is a knock on the door. "Come in." Opening the door Kurama enters the room.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asks looking at Raina and Ebony.

Raina shakes her head. "We just finished. What can I do for you?"

Kurama opens his mouth and pauses, glancing quickly at Ebony. Ebony gives him a confused look before her eyes widen.

"I'll talk to you later guys. I can hear a pillow calling my name." Ebony says walking into her room and closing the door behind her.

Kurama looks back at Raina. "I just found out that Hellsing has a rather impressive garden. Since you're interested in plants, I was wondering if you would like to join me in a walk around the garden?"

Raina can feel her face burn up and her cheeks turn pink. "I…I would love to."

With that Raina and Kurama leave her room and make their way to Hellsing's vast garden. Meanwhile, Ebony enters her room grinning and plops onto her bed, stuffing her face into a pillow. By this time the sun is long past set, and the night is illuminated by the ethereal glow from the moon.

"It's night. Vampires should be up. Even little vampires that bite without fangs."

Ebony gives a groan, but rolls over to find her room changed. Her walls are a deep crimson with a black trim, as well as her plush rug. The bed spread and sheets have become a vivid scarlet, and the curtains and canopy have turned a deep maroon.

"I like this better than the lavender and purple." Ebony says with a smile.

A deep chuckle resounds through the room, but there is no physical sign of Alucard. "I knew you would. Kurama and Raina seem to be getting along well. Even spending quality time in the garden, at night, while it's bathed in moonlight."

Ebony smiles slightly and looks down at the bedspread. "That they are. Nothing wrong with them spending some quality time together."

"You seem rather pleased with the idea of them spending time together. Anything to do with her hearts desire?"

"You read to much into it. Is there something you wanted Alucard, besides this chit chat?"

"Indeed there is." Ebony looks up surprised to find Alucard standing next to the bed. "I want you to come onto the balcony with me."

Ebony smirks and raises an eyebrow. "You aren't going to push me off right? You don't have a secret diabolical plan do you?"

Alucard gives her a mock hurt look and claps a hand to his chest. "You wound me. To think I would do something so sneaky. But, if you don't want to join me, I can always ask the police girl. I'm sure she would be willing." He walks towards the door.

Ebony glares at him. "Obviously my presence isn't that necessary if you can replace it so easily. Especially with **_her_**." The 'her' comes out as a hiss.

Rolling over Ebony turns her back to Alucard, and sulks. After a few minutes of silence, Ebony turns around. She then finds herself staring at the front of Alucard's suit. Leaning back, Ebony finds Alucard lying on his side next to her. His head is on a pillow, eyes closed, missing his hat and sunglasses. She stares at him, mouth agape, heart hammering, and face burning. She hadn't felt him get on the bed.

"W…what in the…what in the Holy Hell are you doing?" She says scooting back further.

Opening one eye, Alucard smirks. "Keep it down. I'm trying to sleep. You won't join me on the balcony, so I'll join you for a nap."

Eyes widening further, Ebony points a threatening finger at Alucard and stutters, "G…get the hell off! Y…you are not invited to…to be on my b…bed. Move your undead ass!

Alucard opens his other eye and tsks her with a scolding finger moving back and forth. "Such language. A young lady shouldn't speak like that. But if you really want me off the bed, come on the balcony with me. I promise to behave myself. Mostly."

Ebony stares at Alucard, then nods her head with a sigh. "Okay you win. Creatures of the night are supposed to be up and about. Now…just…get out off my bed!"

Alucard gives her a Cheshire cat grin and stands. "You certainly take short naps. It's a wonder you ever get any rest."

Ebony stands and glares at him. "Maybe if you were more cute and cuddly I would sleep better."

"You don't think I'm cute?" He smiles. "And cuddly."

"Your absolutely adorable, in a creepy sort of way. Besides, I imagine you're more likely to snuggle your toy hellhound then to cuddle it."

Alucard's grin grows bigger. "My toy hellhound, huh? How would you know about my toy hellhound?"

"You left a picture of you snuggling it in your hat." Ebony says returning the grin.

"You realize that I have to kill you now."

"Luckily I have a devious plot. If I don't call my special agents all around the world by a certain time, they will release thousands upon thousands of duplicates of the picture."

Alucard gives a growl as they step onto the balcony. "That is a devious plan. I have no choice but to let you live. Unless."

"Unless what?" Ebony says turning to him.

"Unless I turn you into a vampire and make you my servant. Then you would have to obey me."

A malicious smile spreads across his face as he advances on Ebony. He matches her step for step until she reaches the railing of the balcony and stops. Putting his arms on both sides of her on the railing, she is trapped. Ebony looks up at Alucard as he looms menacingly above her.

"You're the first human I've met that is brave enough to have a teasing game of banter with me. Master and I play a game of strategy; but the game you and I play is more innocent. You are still very innocent, even with your darkness. What is the matter Ebony? Your heart is pounding in your chest, perhaps from fear? Or is it something else? Tell me Ebony, why does your heart beat so?"

Swallowing Ebony gives Alucard a little smile. "You said you would protect me, so I have no reason to fear. But I can't tell you, I won't tell you, anything to do with my heart."

She and Alucard just stay like that staring at each other. He leans foreword until his face is inches from hers. He can feel her breath warm on his face as her eyes widen and she leans her head back. Putting her hands on his chest, Ebony attempts to push him back. With a regretful sigh, Alucard smirks and steps back, still watching her.

"That's why I like you, you make things interesting. You aren't willing to give in to something we both know you want. Even if it hurts, and it's hard, you won't give up. It's either all or nothing. But some day, you will tell me all about your heart."

Ebony gives him a sad smile. "My heart, and my kisses, and my love are saved solely for my dark prince. He will love me for myself and I will love him for himself. I will be his, just as he will be mine. Yes, all or nothing. He will be the heart of my heart, or he will only find my heart of stone."

Alucard brings up a hand and caresses her cheek. "That is a heavy promise you make, a heavy promise to be returned." He wraps an arm around her waist and leans down until his forehead is touching hers. He listens to the hammering of her heart. "I know what lies in your heart Ebony, perhaps someday I will show you what lies in mine."

He places a light kiss on her forehead, and turns her around. He holds her close, arms wrapped around her as she leans into his embrace. The two fall silent and stare off into the night sky, lost in thought.

****

Celestial Death: Righty! That's it for now. Next time we find out what's happening with Raina and Kurama in the garden. Did that seem too weird? Was Alucard too out of character? I thought it would seem kinda accurate for someone starting to feel things. Or maybe he's just messing with her real good. Who knows? Anyway tell me what you think ne? Thank you all so much!

I do not own Dr. Lecter. He is property of Thomas Harris, creator of Red Dragon, Silence of the Lambs, and Hannibal, all stories with Dr. Lecter.


	6. Curse of Shyness

Celestial Death: Hello everyone! I am **so so so so so very sorry** that it has been so long since I've updated. I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, I've had most of it written for months, but I just was never satisfied with the end of the chapter, and whenever I work on it the chapter just keeps getting bigger and bigger, I keep revising and never seem to be satisfied. Anyway, I'm sorry. Writers are not allowed to thank reviewers individually in chapters anymore, so thank you to everyone, it means so much to me. To clear up a comment left by a reviewer, there is only one person writing this story, Celestial Death. It seems like two, I guess, since there are two fans, but I just kidnapped my best friend. She really has no say in any of it. Anywho, thanks again everyone, I hope the chapter was worth the ungodly long wait. And, once again, I am so very sorry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Raina and Ebony…and any totally random people that don't exist in the two animes.

**Chapter Six: Curse Of Shyness**

Outside in Hellsing's lush garden Raina and Kurama have been admiring and talking about plants, as well as the differences between their worlds.

"You and your siblings seem close," Kurama says as he and Raina stroll slowly through the gardens.

"We are. We keep in contact and that's nice."

"It sounds like you have a good life back in your world."

"Hmm, yeah. We live in a nice area," Raina says looking at the plants with a small smile.

"You must miss your family very much. I imagine you're eager to return home," Kurama says glancing at her then looking away.

Raina's eyes widen and her serene expression becomes tinged with sadness. "I do miss them. Yet, an adventure like this isn't something that happens everyday. I wouldn't mind staying for a while."

Kurama glances at her and smiles slightly, "Hmm, a love for adventure. I will warn you, Raina, things will only become more dangerous. It won't take long for people to find out about the dimensional rift. Once that happens, we'll be fighting humans and demons alike."

"You think people will find out about the portal and it's source so soon?"

"A dimensional rift such as that is not easily hidden. For now, we'll work on your training and try to figure out what brought you here," a pause. "And how to send you back."

Raina nods and looks at the ground. Frowning, Kurama puts a hand on her shoulder. She looks up at him and their eyes meet. Raina's heart skips a beat and her face turns slightly pink from his intense gaze. She finds herself becoming lost in his kind but determined looking eyes.

"I wasn't trying to upset you. I just want you to be aware of what's going to be happening. Raina, you don't have to worry. I won't force you to tell me anything. Furthermore, I won't allow anything to harm you. I give you my word," Kurama swears, squeezing her shoulder gently.

"I know. Thank you, Kurama," Raina says giving him a small smile.

Returning her smile Kurama releases her shoulder and they continue walking. After a while of strolling in silence Kurama slowly, tentatively reaches out his hand and carefully takes Raina's hand in his. Raina, who had been looking at a large maze of hedges, stiffens slightly but does not object. After a moment of hesitation Kurama laces his fingers with hers. They continue to walk in silence, slower than before. Kurama opens his mouth, about to speak, when he pauses. Hearing the slightest sound of laughter Kurama turns his head to the left, to be greeted by a surprising sight. He stops and stares at the sight of Alucard and Ebony cuddled together on the balcony.

"Isn't that Alucard and Ebony?" he asks just as the warmth of Raina's hand leaves his.

"Raina?" Kurama looks to the right, just in time to see Raina fleeing into the maze of hedges. He has a moment of confusion, before looking down at his hand. Eyes widening in realization Kurama heads into the maze, just as the last of the warmth from Raina's hand leaves his.

Running through the maze, face burning, Raina mentally berates herself.

'Ah! Curse my shyness. Curse my shyness. Oh Kurama. Why do I have to be so shy? Kurama must think I don't like him. That's not it at all! I know him, but I don't really **_know him_** so it's hard to respond when he does things like that. Kurama, please don't take my reaction the wrong way. Who am I kidding? How do you not take someone running from you after you hold their hand the wrong way? I'm doomed. Kurama, I'm so sorry. Curse my shyness!'

Slowly, Raina stops running and leans against the hedge holding her ribs and sucking in air. She tries to calm her emotions and becomes so lost in thought that she fails to notice the person behind her. A hand touches her shoulder and she hears a soft "Raina". Turning she finds Kurama looking at her with concerned, regretful eyes. Unable to bear his gaze Raina hangs her head like a guilty child. A tense silence hangs between them for several minutes before Kurama speaks.

"Raina, I…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed…" he trails off. "It was wrong of me to take your hand. We…we haven't known each other very long and it was very forward of me. I thought that…well, I'm sure you have a nice young man anxiously waiting for your safe return."

Kurama subconsciously clenches his hands at the thought of another man touching Raina, even something as minuscule as holding her hand. In all honesty, he does not regret holding her hand. He can feel Youko's amusement. Kurama has never had such feelings before. 'Her hand fit perfectly with mine,' he thinks idly, hearing a snarl of amusement and contempt from Youko. Kurama is so lost in thought he almost misses the words spoken by the source of his newfound affection.

"I…I don't have anyone waiting for me," Raina says, head down and face crimson.

"Really? That's surprising," he says muscles relaxing. "I'm sorry for taking your hand. Please  
forgive me."

Glancing up, Raina takes in the image of Kurama; standing with his head bowed and asking for forgiveness when he didn't do anything wrong. Her heart aches with guilt and affection.

"I didn't mind," Raina says softly. "Don't apologize. It was nice."

Breath catching in his throat, Kurama looks up into Raina's eyes and finds only shy honesty. Kurama's eyes soften as he takes in her nervous demeanor and crimson face, finding Raina very endearing. Raina, on the other hand, can feel her face burning up from his warm but intense gaze and her shyness flares up full force. Mumbling out a quick, "I'm sorry" Raina turns on her heel and sprints off. Kurama swiftly follows after her and as he is about to catch her, a hedge shifts between them. Stumbling, Kurama stops before running into the hedge and pauses. He can sense Raina's spirit energy surrounding the plant.

"She moved the hedge?" Kurama mutters jumping onto the hedge and running along the top searching for Raina. Following the source of her spirit energy, Kurama finds her and notices her energy seems to be permeating throughout the maze. He watches curiously as the maze reshapes itself behind her.

"It would be impossible to follow her from inside, she's shifting the maze to cover her tracks."

As Kurama is about to jump in front of her, the hedge he is standing on rears up, knocking him back. He is then bombarded by leaves and twigs. Holding his arm in front of his face he tries to see. Then, as suddenly as it began, the hedge lies flat and the bombardment stops. Looking down into the maze Kurama finds that Raina has disappeared.

Back on the balcony, Ebony can feel herself relaxing more and more into Alucard's embrace. It is odd for her to so cuddly with him. Ebony has absolutely no experience in the romance department. She has never had a first kiss, a first date, and she has never been in the arms of a man before. Ebony's actions towards Alucard are far more revealing and foreword than she would normally behave. And yet, here she is pressed against him, she who hates hugs, unable to resist the need to touch him. Damn his vampiric charisma. A feeling of safety and a need for sleep wash over her and she presses closer to Alucard.

"Mm, I don't know about you, but I'm tired. I should probably go to bed," Ebony says.

"You have had a busy day. Perhaps you should go to sleep," Alucard agrees looking down at the human leaning so trustingly against him.

Ebony nods her head, but neither move. Chuckling Alucard begins to stroke her hair and holds her just a little tighter. Ebony begins to subconsciously press closer to Alucard and sighs in contentment.

Alucard grins and purrs, "If you come any closer we'll both be wearing this suit. Though I am enjoying this rather…intimate…embrace."

Crimson faced Ebony stiffens and tries to pull away, only to feel Alucard's arms tighten around her. Ebony squeaks as Alucard pulls her closer. Trying to calm her erratic heartbeat, slowly she leans her head against Alucard's chest. They stay like that for several minutes before a loud knock resounds on Ebony's door.

"Ebony? We got off on the wrong foot and should talk," Seras calls from the hallway.

Ebony stiffens in Alucard's arms and starts frantically pushing at him. He frowns down at her and allows his arms to loosen as she pulls free from him.

"You need to go. She can't see you. It would be so bad if she knew that we were just…I mean…well…just go," Ebony hisses in a panicked tone.

"Why would I leave? What we were doing doesn't concern the Police Girl," Alucard replies, eyes narrowing at her.

"I don't care. Just go. After what happened between us…what did happen between us? She can't see you...or us…together. People can't find out. I mean…ugh…I don't know what I mean. I just know you need to go. Now," Ebony says half talking to him, half muttering to herself.

"People can't find out? She can't see us together? Fine. I'll leave. I've grown tired of the company of an annoying girl-child that can't make up her mind and has the audacity to be ashamed of being with me. Don't worry you're foolish little head about my presence. I won't be returning to the likes of you," Alucard snarls darkly.

"What? No. That's not what I…" Ebony starts as Alucard disappears. "Meant."

She leans against the railing, head in hands, wondering how she managed to say exactly the wrong things. Of course she just had to say something that would offend the one guy that matters. Ebony fights back tears when Seras knocks on her door again, harder than before. Anger wells up in Ebony and she whips around, prepared to lash out at Seras, when her foot catches on the bottom of her pant leg and she looses her balance, tipping off the balcony. Arms flailing, Ebony feels as if her hands are catching on strings and ripping through them as a portal opens in front of her. Coming out of her shock, a shriek erupts from her throat just as the portal closes. Hearing the shriek Seras runs into the room and out onto the balcony. Finding Ebony's room empty she checks Raina's finding nothing.

"I know I heard Ebony scream. And I thought I heard Master earlier, but where is he?" Seras says leaving as a bad feeling comes over her.

While Kurama searches the maze, unable to pinpoint Raina's spirit energy, Raina has found the center. In the center is a large fountain and hundreds of roses, filling the air with a sweet scent and the soothing sound of water. Slowing down to a walk, Raina subconsciously uses her spirit energy to move the hedges, blocking off all entrances into the center. Sighing she sits on the edge of the fountain, head in hands.

"Curse my shyness. Curse my shyness. Curse my shyness. Kurama is so nice he even apologized. Oh, curse my shyness!"

As Raina sits there, despairing over her situation with Kurama, she hears a loud crackling behind her. Turning she watches with wide eyes as a portal opens and Ebony falls out into the fountain. A slightly drenched Raina stares at a fully drenched Ebony who is gasping and splashing about, trying to find her bearings. Calming, Ebony moves sopping bangs from her eyes and starts in surprise to find Raina.

"How did you get here?" Raina asks as Ebony shakily stands up.

"You know, I don't know," Ebony replies wading over to the edge of the fountain and sitting next to Raina. "I fell off the balcony and ended up here."

Raina stares at Ebony in horror. "You fell…off…the **_balcony_**?"

Ebony nods. "Right. I suppose I should explain." Ebony starts from the point when she left Raina's room and finishes at her graceful tumble over the railing.

"My arms were waving around like nuts, and it felt like I was getting caught on strings, then the portal opened and I ended up taking a dip in the fountain. Which hurt a lot by the way. That water isn't very deep you know, thanks for asking."

Raina stares at Ebony still absorbing and sifting through everything she was just told. Waiting for Raina to evaluate all thought processes, Ebony begins to wring out her hair and casts a gaze at their surroundings.

"That's certainly…an interesting development. To have a portal open…I wonder if it's some sort of imbalance we've caused in the universe, or if you have the ability to open portals. Not only that…but I'm beginning to suspect that Alucard knows the truth behind our hearts desires. I'm not sure what this means for us."

Letting out a loud growl, Ebony nods her head. "I agree. This is really intense stuff happening. Maybe…maybe I opened the portal with my panic a subconscious act of self-preservation. But, there is no way I have that much power. As for Alucard, I royally messed that up. He could have just been toying with me, but he seemed genuinely annoyed with the fact that I didn't want Seras to see us. I mean…I doubt I hurt his feelings, but it must be a pride bruiser to be told by a human…that has warm sparkly feelings for you…that they don't want to be seen with you. I can only hope he forgives me." A silence. "Hey. Where are we? And what happened to Kurama?"

"We're in the center of the hedge maze in the garden. Kurama isn't here," she gives a loud sigh. "Because I ran away from him"

Ebony stares at Raina, blinks, and then narrows her eyes. "You ran away from Kurama? Huh. Did Kurama do something I have to kill him for?"

Raina shakes her head. "No. He held my hand."

Ebony raises an eyebrow. "Oh. What a fiend he is holding your hand. I mean, how can you **_not_** see the bad in that?" She says voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I know he didn't do anything wrong, but I'm just so shy. What are you supposed to do when the guy of your dreams holds your hand? I panicked," Raina says in misery.

"Well, not run away for starters. Why don't you tell me what happened," Ebony says patting Raina's shoulder.

As Raina finishes her tale Ebony is torn between laughter and sympathy.

"Oh Raina, it's not as bad as you think."

"No? I ran away from him and then he apologized to me. That seems pretty bad."

"Well, the situation's not great, but at least there is a bright side. You know that he cares about you in a way that's more than friends. He's very much a gentleman, kind enough to apologize for his actions. Seems to me he likes you. And he's not mad at you for your reaction like a certain vampire. He's understanding of your feelings."

"I don't know. Maybe you're making too much of it," Raina says cheeks tinted pink.

"Perhaps," Ebony shrugs. "I still think you likes you. I wonder what Youko thinks of you."

Raina shivers, "I hope he doesn't hate me. I don't want to be eaten by one of his plants."

"Hn. Yeah, Heaven forbid. I would hate to fight Youko. I would die,"

Raina nods as she shivers again. They sit in silence, both contemplating recent events. Unbeknownst to them another person is in the center of the maze. Behind them, one of the statues on the fountain changes it shape and becomes a demon. Changing his hands into blades the demon rears back with a roar and the girls turn in shock. They stare in horror as the blades come down at their heads, frozen in fear. Raina's fingers dig into Ebony's shoulder as Ebony painfully grips Raina's wrist. They can hear Kurama's calls for Raina drawing closer, alarm evident in his voice.

At the sound of Kurama's voice the girls are torn from their shock and they scream. A shockwave of energy pulses off of them and into the demon, knocking him back several feet. They stare at him for a moment before running to the hedge closest to the sound of Kurama's voice.

"How the hell did this damn thing get sealed off?" Ebony snarls.

"I think I did it. It was open but I wanted to be alone so…" Raina trails off.

"What? How could you? Try to open it back up. And…uh…keep screaming for Kurama," Ebony says turning around just as the shape shifter gets up. Turning quickly Ebony pulls Raina into a tight hug. "Hey, stay safe okay? If I die you get my stuff, and bury me with Alucard's hat."

"What? Don't you think this is the wrong time? Wait…what are you planning to do?" Raina says suspiciously grasping Ebony's wrist.

"I'm going to be a distraction. If we both focus on the hedge we'll be lambs to the slaughter. This way there is a slightly better chance of one of us surviving without being horribly maimed."

"What! You can't do that. He's a demon, and you don't know what you're doing. He can make weapons out of himself and you are completely unarmed. It's suicide."

"Not if you quit yelling at me and get that hedge moved. I know this is stupid. But, I refuse to sit back and watch you die. As long as there is a breath in my body, I'm going to protect my best friend. Now hurry."

Ebony moves away from the hedge to confront the demon and Raina stares after her for a moment, before screaming frantically for Kurama and trying to focus her spirit energy.

As Ebony moves towards the fountain she wishes she had bothered to keep her steel toed boots on. The shape shifter snarls and pounces over the fountain coming straight for Ebony. She rolls out of the way and feels the ground shaking from the shape shifter's impact. There is a large crater where she was just standing. As she rolls up a spike shoots from the ground and Ebony stumbles back, narrowly avoiding impalement. The spike bends and follows her, impaling her in the shoulder as another comes from behind, puncturing her right thigh. Those are followed by another spike entering her right shoulder and a final going through her left thigh. It happens so quickly Ebony is stunned, wide eyes tearing up her face distorts in pain. The shape shifter snickers and raises her from the ground revealing that the spikes are in fact his fingers as his extended arm and hand are pulled from unearthed.

Ebony's blood begins to trickle down his fingers and drips onto the grass as a blood-curdling scream leaves her. Raina turns in horror at the sound of her best friend and stares in shock at the scene before her. She watches aghast as he raises his middle finger, about to deliver the killing blow. Heart seized with terror, Raina subconsciously moves the hedges, giving Kurama a straight path to the center. Now that the hedges are no longer shifting every few seconds, Kurama reaches the center almost immediately. As he pulls back his rose whip the shape shifter sends his other hand straight for Raina. Changing tactics Kurama tackles Raina to the ground, but the shape shifters blade grazes her stomach leaving a long but shallow gash. The shape shifter lets out an insane laugh and sends his middle finger skewering into Ebony.

There is screaming. Loud terrified screaming filled with unimaginable amounts of pain. After the first moment Kurama used himself to shield Raina from the view, he still is. It is something too gruesome for her to see. It is a sight nightmares are made of, and these are the screams that will echo in your head and keep you awake at night. Ebony's eyes stare lifelessly down at the demon. There is a trickle of blood at her throat and she is still suspended in the air, jerking at irregular intervals. She will remember this sight for the rest of her life as the most gruesomely wonderful thing she has ever seen.

The shape shifter had just enough time to nick her throat before dozens of bats blocked out the moon and descended on him in a violent craze. The anguished screams come from the shape shifter and they hold the promise of a slow and painful death. No matter how much he fights the bats reform and attack faster and more viscously. The bats greedily suck up the blood of the shape shifter while shredding him apart, flesh and blood spraying everywhere. The water in the fountain has become a deep pink and pieces of the shape shifter sink to the fountain's bottom. The shape shifter is in such agony he has forgotten about Ebony stuck to the ends of his fingers.

Ebony watches the gruesome scene in front of her with morbid fascination as a familiar feeling bubbles up inside of her. She decides she must be going into shock. It begins with a giggle, little and high pitched, then it grows into a chuckle until it is hysterical laughter. The sound of her laughter mixes with the screams until it is some sort of twisted harmony. At the sound of the laughter Raina jerks, trying to pull away from Kurama, only to have him hold her tighter.

"Raina, trust me when I say Alucard is protecting her and that he is doing…well, that he is doing **_very_** unpleasant things to the demon. Believe me when I say it's…you really shouldn't see it"

Raina nods her head and shudders wondering what Alucard is doing to cause such a sadistic chorus. The shape shifter pulls his hand free from Ebony and begins to attack in a greater frenzy. Alucard reforms into hell hounds and eats the demon in three agonizing crunchy bites, before turning back into his regular form, sans hat and sunglasses. Slowly Kurama releases Raina as Alucard turns to him.

"I have learned the current location of the targets we are looking for from that cur's blood. Sadly, I do not know why they targeted the girls. I doubt it will be long before they rally and move to a different location," Alucard growls out.

Kurama nods grimly and turns to Raina who is staring in horror at the carnage left in the once peaceful garden. Alucard walks over to the crumpled form of blood, tears and laugher that is Ebony, leaning down he scoops her up into his arms. He brushes her bangs out of her eyes and her laughter stops. Her eyes well up with tears and he strokes her hair as she sobs into his chest. They stay like that for a time before she slowly pulls away and offers him a shaky smile.

Alucard turns to Kurama, "We're going ahead. Bring Raina to the medical wing before she bleeds to death."

"All right," Kurama says turning to Raina and gently lifting her into his arms.

Ebony's eyes widen in panic and she reaches for Raina just as Alucard uses his vampiric abilities to transport them into the main hall. Walter approaches from behind planning on questioning Alucard about the ruckus from outside.

"Alucard, what was all the commotion about out--- Miss Ebony!" Walter yells as Alucard turns around.

"H…hey Walttterrrr," Ebony slurs as the world grows black.

Outside Kurama sprints towards the manor careful not to jar Raina's wound and to keep pressure on it. Though they have only known each other for a very short time, Kurama finds himself feeling very protective of Raina. Holding her closer he tries to put aside the deep feeling of aggravation he has. Had he only been a few seconds faster she would not be injured. Youko is stirring impatiently inside of Kurama, incensed by the emotions overtaking the normally calm male. While Kurama appears calm and collected on the outside, inside he his filled with foreign emotions.

Ebony wakes to find herself in a hospital room, Alucard leaning against the wall brooding and Walter talking to a nurse. Her body is aching dully and a glance at her shoulders confirms the fact that she has yet to be healed. She notices that her clothes were exchanged for that of a hospital gown. Her eyes drift to Alucard and she frowns.

"You were given a heavy sedative to relieve most of the pain. It will also numb your body, so you shouldn't be able to move your limbs. The medical staff is prepping for surgery now," Alucard says, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"Oh, lovely. Where is Raina?" Ebony asks in a thread of a voice.

"She's in the next room getting stitches for her wound. It's not very deep but it's long, reaching from rib to rib and across her stomach. She should be fine."

"And me? Is this an easy thing or am I in risk of dieing?"

"I suppose you need to ask a doctor. But if they wait too much longer the scent of death will start to linger around you. Whatever will you do?"

"Hold on as long as I can. And then…be buried with your hat."

Before Alucard can respond Raina enters the room in a wheelchair pushed by Kurama. He brings her to the side of Ebony's bed and Raina takes a hold of her hand. She gives Ebony a smile.

"I'd squeeze your hand but I can't. Right, I want to be buried in a nice coffin, no cheap cardboard coffins for me."

Raina stares at Ebony aghast. "You aren't going to die. Don't even talk like that."

"It was a joke, a horrible awful joke. At least let me have my horribly morbid sense of humor. I'm sorry. It wasn't funny." They sit in silence. "Will you meditate with me? Just focus on drawing strength and healing."

Raina gives Ebony a sad smile and nods her head. Gripping Ebony's hand they both relax and slip into a semi meditative state. Several minutes pass quietly as the medical staff prepares and Kurama discusses the next move to make with Alucard and Walter.

As they talk Kurama feels a drastic spike in the girls spirit energy, which had depleted considerably. Pausing mid sentence he turns to look at them. Both have their eyes closed and from what he can see spirit energy is being drawn from the ground and settling into Raina, after a period it begins to flow through her into Ebony. Drawing spirit energy from the ground? No, it feels like spirit energy, but it isn't. Kurama turns the thought over in his head, looking at it from every possible situation. He concludes that they must be drawing life energy from the very Earth. Not enough to cause damage, but for some purpose.

Narrowing his eyes Kurama grabs some clean bandages from the cabinet and goes over to the bed. Carefully he wipes away at the blood on Ebony's shoulder to find the deep wound of impalement slowly healing. He watches fascinated as tissue reconstructs and the skin closes over the wound. The skin changes from a deep bruising to its normal healthy state. The same process begins on her other shoulder followed by her legs.

"Alucard. Walter. Come take a look at this," Kurama says.

"What is it?" Alucard asks watching Ebony's wound in her right thigh skin over.

"They appear to be drawing life energy from the Earth and using it to heal themselves. I've never seen this before. I'll have to contact Koenma. They seem to be completely unaware of their actions, and of us," Kurama replies studying them.

"How is this possible?" Walter asks as Ebony's final wound begins to reconstruct itself.

"Both have unusual amounts of spirit energy. But it's not constant. Most likely, they had normal levels of spirit energy in their world, with untapped spirit energy. Traveling to our world has allowed their spirit energy to increase in vast proportions, perhaps the unused spirit energy that has been building. It seems that subconsciously they are able to connect into their spirit energy and control it. Tonight Raina was constantly shifting the hedge maze with her spirit energy, but it was a subconscious action. Together, their abilities are greater, allowing them to alter the very reality around them consciously, the portal for example. But, even that was flawed. It had the opposite affect of what they hoped to achieve. If they learn how to control their spirit energy to it's full extent in a conscious state of mind, and combine their efforts into one, there is no possible way to gauge what they are capable of. But, they could go their entire lives without fully tapping their spirit energy," Kurama explains gravely.

"So if they gain full control of their spirit energy, and combine forces like they did on the spell for the portal, they are capable of anything. But that is only **_if_** they manage to connect with and control all of their spirit energy. Otherwise, they will either be normal humans, or still very powerful, just slightly less so?" Walter asks.

"I believe so."

"Bloody hell. If word of this gets out everyone and anyone will be trying to get these two and we won't be enough to stop them. We need to find a way to send them home immediately. It will probably be best not to inform the girls of their potential. I'll go inform Sir. Integra about this new turn of events," Walter says softly before leaving the room.

"We need to bring her to surgery now," a nurse says entering the room.

"That won't be necessary. She seems to have healed. Sorry," Kurama replies.

"Healed? But that's impossible. Her wounds were…" the nurse takes a look at Ebony's shoulders and legs. "But she had four puncture wounds. How is it possible?"

"That is not your concern. Get out," Alucard snarls.

As the nurse leaves, Raina and Ebony seem to come back to themselves.

"Why is the nurse leaving? Shouldn't I be going for surgery?" Ebony whispers.

"Take a look at your wounds," Kurama replies with a shrug.

"What?" Ebony and Raina look at her shoulders then her legs only to find no wounds. Carefully Raina pokes Ebony's shoulder where her wound was.

"It doesn't hurt. Oh Holy God! It doesn't hurt. What about you?" Ebony says as Raina carefully lifts her shirt just enough to reveal her wrapped stomach. Carefully unwrapping the bandages her stomach is revealed to have no stitches and no sign of ever being injured.

"What happened?" Raina asks in awe.

"Just as I suspected, you were both unaware. Together you drew life energy from the Earth and healed yourselves."

"Okay. So…are we free to leave the medical center?" Ebony asks.

"Yes. You're both healed. I suggest going to bed, you both need to fully regain your strength," Kurama says.

Alucard picks Ebony up off the bed and into his arms, much to her protest.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"You were given a heavy sedative, remember? You might be healed but the drug hasn't worn off."

With that Alucard disappears with Ebony into the ceiling. He takes her to her room before dropping her unceremoniously onto her bed.

"Oh God. That made me feel sick," Ebony says queasily.

"We need to have a talk about what happened on the balcony," Alucard growls and Ebony averts her eyes guiltily.

"We were all…snuggly, then Seras came…I asked you to leave…and you got mad…and then I tripped like a royal klutz and fell off the balcony."

"You fell off the balcony?" Alucard snarls taking a menacing step towards Ebony.

"Look! I am so far from experienced in the ways of romance or whatever the hell is happening between us. Seras came, I kind of panicked. I don't want people to see us like that, and make assumptions about us, when I don't even know what it means," Ebony says frustrated.

"How can you _**not**_ know what it means?" Alucard sneers.

"You like to toy with people's minds. I doubt you would loose any sleep toying with me. If I saw the person I am in love with, embracing someone else in a very…intimate…way, and I don't get along with the person, I would die inside. It would break my heart to find out that way. To stumble upon them in a private moment. I would be sick," Ebony replies voice losing it's venom.

"My affairs with you in this matter do not involve the Police Girl. It is none of her business."

"I know that. I'm not ashamed of being with you Alucard. But I don't want the world to know yet. You know how I feel about you, and I'm terrified you're just toying with me. If you honestly don't feel for me one fragment of the intensity I feel for you, tell me now before I let you in to deep," Ebony whispers closing her eyes.

Silence is her response and Ebony opens her eyes to find Alucard gone. Her heart clenches in her chest and the urge to cry wells up inside of her. And then she feels something nudging itself underneath her arm. There is Alucard on the bed in his hellhound form, and he rests his head upon her stomach. Her clothes transform from the hospital gown to her pajamas. Ebony smiles at Alucard as he watches her with hooded eyes. She closes her eyes as sleep takes her, and the last thing she hears is Alucard's voice in her head.

"There is no place I would rather be."

Meanwhile in Raina's room she has just finished getting ready for bed, after she was escorted back from the medical center by Kurama in a semi-awkward silence. As she is about to get into bed, there is a soft knock on her door. Answering, Raina is surprised to find Kurama.

"Is there something you need Kurama?" Raina asks softly.

"May I come in and speak with you?" Kurama asks.

"Of course," Riana says, moving aside to let him in.

He enters the room and waits for Raina to close the door before speaking.

"I'm sorry about what happened in the garden. First, I made you uncomfortable and then I was unable to properly protect you."

"Kurama, it's not your fault. You did everything you possibly could to protect me from the demon…and as for before. I'm the one who should apologize. You didn't do anything wrong, it's just that…I'm terribly shy. I'm sorry Kurama."

"Raina, you have no need to apologize. I promised to protect you. Your safety is very important. If something were to happen to you I would become very…vexed. I've found that you have become someone special to me. And I don't allow any harm to come to those I care about," Kurama says reaching out and giving Raina's hand a slight squeeze. "Goodnight Raina. I'm just across the hall if you need me."

"Goodnight," Riana mumbles as Kurama leaves her room. Her heart beats rapidly while her face gains heat and deepens several shades of crimson. Climbing into bed, she turns off the light and whispers softly before falling asleep.

"He cares about me."

After Raina falls asleep Kurama silently enters her room and sits in the chair next to the balcony. Kurama knows that it is wrong for him to be in her room without her knowledge and permission, but it is obvious that danger is near and that it is aimed for the girls. If Raina knew he was here, she would most likely become tense, and then she would never be able to rest. This way, he is able to protect her and she is able to sleep in peace. Kurama's gaze wanders to Raina as she sleeps, happily dreaming away. His eyes soften and he feels a constricting in his chest.

"I won't allow anything to harm you," he vows to her softly.

Celestial Death: Okie. This is the end of chapter six. My longest chapter to date. It comes to approximately 15 pages. Once again I am so sorry that this took so very long. I hope you enjoy the chapter and if anyone has any suggestions on how to improve my story, feel free to tell me. Thank you all.


	7. Friendly Visits

Celestial Death: Hi. I am finally back with the next chapter. Ah ha ha! Life has been

exceptionally busy, so, I'm incredibly sorry! My dearest best friend was at a lecture at her college, and the guest speaker was Crispin Freeman, who we all know does the voice of Alucard in the U.S. Happiness! If that wasn't wonderful enough because she loves me so much, and knows how I adore Alucard, she got me his autograph. So I'm bursting with rapturous joy. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Happy 4th of July!

I would like to send a great big thank you and huggles to my dearest friend for the autograph. And I'm curious to see if more things will come true. Oddly enough, one of the things I wrote in the last chapter happened almost exactly the same way to my friend. O.o

Disclaimer: Sadly, I own nothing…except for Raina and Ebony…

Chapter Seven: Friendly Visits

The next day Raina wakes only to discover she has slept well past noon. As she lazily stretches and burrows back into bed, she realizes the smell of roses lingers in the air. It reminds her of Kurama and she gives a little sigh allowing her thoughts to wander. Several minutes of daydreaming silence follows before her door bursts open and Kurama rushes inside. Closing the door he rounds on the startled girl.

"Get dressed, quickly. We need to leave," Kurama says in a brisk tone, with no room for argument. Before Raina can react he is flinging open the door to Ebony's room. Throwing on a pair of white pants, a green t-shirt, and her sketchers Raina follows in his wake. Alucard and Kurama are talking by the doors to the balcony in low voices while Ebony rummages around in her dresser before running into the bathroom. Minutes later she emerges in black dress pants, a black t-shirt and her steel toed boots. She walks over to Raina and they watch as Alucard disappears into the floor, before Kurama turns to them looking tense.

"Let's go," he says leading them into the hall. "We have a situation. Several minutes ago Sir. Hellsing was informed that Enrico Maxwell and Alexander Anderson of the Vatican Section XIII are in England and on their way here. They are due any moment. We need to make sure you two are well hidden."

"What actions are we taking to keep them from learning about our presence?" Ebony asks anxiously, worried at the thought of Section XIII.

" It would be terribly unfortunate for Anderson to find you, especially after your run in with him. Thus we are going to the dungeon where Seras and I will be guarding you in her room. Alucard's presence is needed for the protection of Sir. Hellsing."

"Won't Father Anderson be able to sense us in the basement?" Raina asks as they hurry to the stairs.

"Nah. The basement is probably permeated with Alucard. I bet you his essence is so strong it's fused to the very stone. It should be enough to mask our auras, I think."

"Precisely. Now we just have to hope we can get down there before—" Kurama cuts off motioning for them to stop and be silent. They are paused at the corner in the hallway right before the stairs leading down to the foyer where voices can be heard.

"It is rather bold of you to come not only to my country but my home uninvited," Integra says coldly.

"Ah, but you were obviously aware of our presence. Unless of course, your organization cannot provide the simplest of information. As for an invitation, a member of your staff invited Father Anderson for lunch," Maxwell informs her smoothly.

"I highly doubt that. The only member of my staff that really interacts with Anderson is Alucard, who is far more likely to invite him to _**be**_ lunch than _**have**_ lunch."

"There is a teenage lass here linked with your pet abomination. She had his hat and her clothing was covered in his image. Not only that, she reeked of his foul stench," Father Anderson declares.

"I can assure you that I don't have any employees like that," Integra replies dryly.

"You Vatican dogs are willing to create any excuse. How pathetic," Alucard scoffs.

"Then what is the presence I sense just at the top of the stairs?" Anderson growls.

Silently Kurama steps around the corner and descends the stairs, joining them at the foyer. His face is a perfect mask of indifference and he radiates calm.

"This is Kurama, an agent from a demon hunting organization in Japan. He has been working with us for a few days," a pause. "Perhaps he is the person you're speaking of?" Walter interjects politely.

"No. It was definitely a lass with long brown hair and tan skin."

"You're losing your touch Judas Priest. The limitations of humanity are catching up to you," Alucard says with a sneer.

"I'm not daft, vampire. Who else but a member of Hellsing would be so infatuated with you?" Anderson replies in a menacing tone.

"Well, you seem to be."

Anderson sputters and snarls in a rage before reaching into his coat for his bayonets. Smirk growing into a grin Alucard brims with merriment at the prospect of battle, breaking into a round of mocking laughter. A look of irritation crosses Integra's face at the actions of the two grown men.

"Just like Yusuke and Kuwabara," Kurama mutters to himself.

"Contain yourself Father Anderson, and Alucard, do shut up," Integra orders crossly.

"Your pet and that boy were seen leaving a shopping area in London with two girls, one of which had a run in with Anderson," Maxwell sneers haughtily as he thrusts a manila folder into Integra's hands. "Now, why don't you tell us the truth you Protestant—"

He stops mid insult as the barrel of Alucard's jackal appears centimeters from his head. Pulling out a cigar Integra lights it, taking a long drag before leisurely blowing the smoke into Maxwell's face. Looking through the folder, she finds pictures taken of Alucard, Kurama, and the girls before handing it to Walter.

"Everything I said is the truth. I don't have any employees like that," she informs Maxwell coolly, signaling for Alucard to put his gun away.

"Then you still intend to deny it?"

"If you were to see a roster of all Hellsing's employees, including the vampires, you would not find these girls on the list," a pause as she takes another drag, "But we do know them."

"So you admit that they are here?" Maxwell demands.

"Of course. I never said they weren't, that was your assumption."

"Was it? Well, we would like to see them," he replies with a strained smile, trying to suppress his anger.

"Do keep in mind that they are guests here and therefore under Hellsing protection."

"Of course. Of course," he assures.

"Make sure to keep your dog in line Iscariot, we don't want him attempting to defile innocent girls," Alucard snarls displeased.

"Associating with you and the Hellsing organization proves they are not innocent. You are all heathens facing eternal damnation in God's eyes," Maxwell replies derisively.

"Then by your own association, even as enemies, the same applies to you," Raina says as she and Ebony come around the corner and descend the stairs.

"What?" he asks.

"Even though you are enemies with the Hellsing Organization it is still associating with them; thusly you, Father Anderson, and Section XIII are all heathens facing eternal damnation in the eyes of God. Obviously," Ebony elaborates in a condescending tone.

"Exactly. It's presumptuous to say such things about our character when this is the first we have ever interacted," Raina adds in a vaguely irritated tone.

Reaching the bottom of the steps the girls join the group. Integra gives Maxwell a smug smirk as he grits his teeth. Anderson looks both girls over before jerking his chin towards Ebony.

"That's the one. She's the girl that was chasing the vampire's hat."

"It's nice to see you again Father Anderson. How have you been?" Ebony asks, the corners of her mouth lifting slightly.

"That isn't any business of someone who would ally with Hellsing. Do you have any idea what that abomination is?" Maxwell exclaims with a snarl, eyes flicking to Alucard.

"**He** is Alucard. The No Life King. A master vampire. He is a monster, a man, and the pinnacle of power. He drinks the blood of the living, despises the sunlight, has a Cheshire cat grin, and, oddly enough, minty fresh breath when he isn't a hell hound. Alucard is everything, nothing, and so much more," Ebony replies with glee.

Alucard gives Maxwell a sneer before dropping a hand on Ebony's shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye Raina notices Kurama subtly place himself closer to her in a protective position. Warmth fills her and she can't help but smile slightly, noting her smile Kurama gives her a wink.

"You're obsessed with him! I can see we are too late to save your soul and you are destined to go straight to the pits of hell sent by one of Anderson's blessed blades," Maxwell informs her critically, eliciting a growl from Alucard.

"Obsessed? That's such an unpleasant word, I prefer smitten. Besides, if I do go to hell you won't be the one to send me, but I'll save you a seat."

"You pigheaded little—" Maxwell begins only to be cut off by Anderson.

"What are you doing here? This isn't a place for children, even the vampire loving heathens of Hellsing should know that."

"I'm sorry? Just because we aren't seasoned veterans in the fight against the undead doesn't mean we're children," Ebony exclaims.

"You'd be surprised at how much we know," Raina informs him in a level voice.

"Rest assured, they will not be staying. This is only a temporary visit," Integra calmly informs him, bypassing the girls words.

"This has something to do with the temporal anomaly that happened a few days ago, doesn't it?" Anderson questions in a grave tone.

"The temporal anomaly? Here? Anderson, are you sure?" Maxwell queries.

"Aye, the temporal anomaly you sent me to investigate. The location was pinpointed to Hellsing and the odd appearance of these girls explains it," Anderson tells Maxwell with certainty.

"What on Earth makes you think that?" Walter inquires quirking an eyebrow.

"There is a distinct lack of fear. Even the least intelligent of beasts has enough sense to know when there is danger, yet they're completely relaxed with that creature," Anderson observes, warily eyeing Ebony's close proximity to Alucard.

"We just met him, well days ago by now, but that was the first time," Ebony protests.

"But you were aware of his existence before," the priest accuses.

"Oh sure, who doesn't know about all powerful vampires and the organizations they work for, it's common knowledge," she responds in a scornful tone.

Anderson stares at her with a stony expression, not buying into her sarcasm. After a few moments Ebony sighs before looking to Integra for some sort of aid.

"All of your research and results pinpointed Hellsing as the source of the temporal anomaly?" Integra addresses Anderson.

"They did."

"The anomaly occurred two nights ago?"

"It did."

"And you believe it has something to do with these girls?"

"Isn't that what I said?" Anderson snarls impatiently.

"The two girls you see before you have nothing to do with it. The anomaly was entirely the fault of Alucard and his poor teaching methods," Integra says, her face a perfect emotionless mask.

"You expect us to believe that?" Maxwell scoffs.

"I don't particularly care if you believe me or not."

"Master vampires such as Lord Alucard have abilities most do not. Because of this he was instructing Miss. Victoria on how to control her growing powers, which lead to a small accident," Walter informs them with a humorless smirk.

"Come now Walter, I was not that over zealous," Alucard protests amused.

"You were exceptionally fervent in your actions. I find it amazing that you didn't cause greater harm," the angel of death replies in a mildly scolding tone.

"At any rate, that should sate your curiosity about the status of the Hellsing Organization. If the two of you would kindly leave the premises, as well as the country, we can all continue on with business," Integra states in a dismissive tone.

"Ah, but you never explained why these girls are here," Maxwell declares smugly.

"They are here with me. It is common for our agency to recruit humans with spirit energy. In fact, who better to protect humans from demonic forces than humans?" Kurama says with a polite smile.

"Your aura doesn't feel like that of a human. I'm certain it is that of a demon," Anderson observes suspiciously.

"I believe my human mother would disagree," Kurama says nicely, eliciting a smirk from Raina and a snicker from Ebony.

"Satisfied?" Integra asks sharply.

"Not in the least," Maxwell replies.

"Such a pity, your time has just ended. Be sure to leave the country by sundown," she informs them brusquely.

"Nothing escapes the eyes of God and we will perform his will by smiting the sinners," Maxwell snarls giving Raina and Ebony a pointed look before leaving.

"Do unto others," Ebony yells to his retreating back.

"Best you leave this place at once, the next time our paths cross it will be as enemies," Anderson informs the girls.

"Have a good afternoon," Raina calls as he exits the house.

Everyone remains in the foyer in complete silence. After a time Alucard speaks.

"They are well out of distance to use listening devices, and my scan of the manor did not reveal any suspicious people or items."

"Excellent. It would be wise if a greater effort were made to send Ebony and Raina home, instead of wasting time as you've been doing. Do I make myself clear?" Integra pronounces pinning Alucard with a cold glare.

"As you wish, my master," he replies giving her a slight bow.

"Walter, I want to know how long Anderson has been in the country and just how much he discovered. I don't want Section XIII to have the upper hand in this situation," Integra says in a brisk tone as she and Walter go upstairs to her office.

"Of course, my lady."

"Well, that was certainly interesting," Alucard says his gaze lingering on Integra's retreating form.

"It's amazing how easily you guys managed to come up with that lie about the temporal anomaly," Raina declares impressed.

"Yeah. If I didn't know any better, I would find it very believable," a sigh, "I guess we should get to work, right?" Ebony mutters with a hint of sadness at the prospect of leaving.

"I'd like to get some breakfast first," Raina states as her stomach grumbles in agreement.

"It's more like lunch now, but still a good idea," Kurama concurs.

"I'll start researching. I'm not hungry," Ebony informs them.

"You haven't eaten anything today. Are you sure?" Raina asks concerned.

"Yeah. I'll eat when my stomach voices its protest, don't worry."

"Well, if you're certain?"

"I'm positive. You guys go eat. Take your time and enjoy life. Okay?"

"We'll join you shortly," Kurama says as he and Raina depart for the kitchen.

Ebony watches them go with a small smile, momentarily wondering just how close the two are.

"Rather eager aren't you?" Alucard comments turning his gaze to the teenager.

"I don't know what you mean," she replies struggling to keep her voice indifferent.

"The choice to go straight to research, so you can leave sooner."

"Isn't that what Integra ordered?"

"You haven't even had breakfast yet."

"Well, it's not like breakfast is important."

"Nonsense, it's the most important meal of the day," he replies with a smug little smirk.

"I'm not hungry. But thank you for your opinion," Ebony says curtly before moving past him towards the stairs, not wishing to dwell on the thought of her impending departure.

"Do you wish to leave that badly?" Alucard asks grabbing her arm as she passes.

"Let go of me."

"Answer my question. Do you wish to leave?"

"I wish for you to release me, now do so," Ebony says beginning to struggle.

"No," he responds tightening his grip.

"I'm not asking, now let me go."

"I will not," he denies pulling her around to face him.

Heaving a loud sigh Ebony holds up her hands in a sign of surrender.

"Why does everything have to be a fight between us?"

"We set each other off."

"Yes, but even the simplest of things becomes an issue."

"Hmm…I'm sleepy," Alucard says in a lazy tone, seemingly deaf to her words as he stares off into space.

"What?" Ebony exclaims exasperated.

"Being up during the day makes me sleepy. As the sun will soon be at its zenith, I am feeling especially tired."

"Okay. That makes sense, considering you're a vampire," she replies, mildly worried about the state of his mind.

"The wisest course of action is to sleep," he murmurs to himself.

"You do that. I'm going to go research," Ebony agrees.

"Yes. I believe I'll sleep," Alucard confirms before turning his gaze back to Ebony. "Come."

"Pardon?"

"I am your guard, thusly you must come," he responds wrapping an arm around her shoulders before transporting them down into his lair located in the dungeon.

"Ugh. It's a good thing I didn't eat anything; that made me nauseous." A pause as she realizes the world around her is now an all-consuming black. "Where are we?"

"My coffin," comes the unconcerned reply.

"Oh."

Alucard settles down with Ebony wrapped in his arms, intending to fall into a deep slumber when an ear splitting shriek fills the air.

"_**YOUR COFFIN!"**_

Ebony begins to struggle against him, attempting to remove the lid. Wrapping his hands around her wrists, Alucard restrains her arms, only to have her sit up suddenly in an attempt to escape. The resulting thwack, as the back of her head connects with the coffin lid, is quickly followed by a string of expletives. Dropping her head to Alucard's chest, Ebony presses her face against him muffling her words. She begins to calm as he runs a soothing hand through her hair and after several silent moments mumbles into him.

"Hmm? You'll have to speak up I'm rusty on my mumbling," Alucard says, voice sleep heavy.

"Why is it whenever we fight, I'm the one who always gets hurt?" Ebony repeats lifting her head slightly.

There is a pause, before Ebony feels a deep rumbling vibration in Alucard's chest. Soon his shoulders are shaking and rich dark laughter fills the tight space of his coffin. Scowling she viscously jabs him in the ribs with her finger, which only spurs more laughter. However, Ebony cannot help but laugh as well at the absurdity of the situation.

"I suppose it is natures way of saying I'm right and you shouldn't argue," Alucard reasons amusement lacing his slumber filled voice.

"You rat. I'll fight you with my dying breath," Ebony snarls with a laugh.

"Mmm, I've no doubt," a pause. "It's the passion you know."

"What passion?"

"The reason we fight so much. We both have a passion for it."

"Not to mention the stubborn pride that refuses to be wrong."

"That too. But, even though our petty squabbles cause minor grief we have them because it makes us burn."

"Your saying we're constantly fighting because we like to fight, but we don't want to actually hurt each other?" Ebony asks in a skeptical tone.

"Something like that," Alucard replies with a yawn.

"Just checking."

"If you ever have an experience of real battle, of bloodshed and war, I'm sure with time you'd develop a taste for it."

"Like you?"

"Possibly. But first we'd have to get rid of those pesky morals."

"I'll keep that in mind," a long pause. "May I go now?"

Ebony receives no response as Alucard has fallen into the deep sleep of the dead with no intentions of rising until dusk. Deciding to get up on her own and make her way upstairs, Ebony tries to remove his arms, only to find them locked in place. With a sigh she cuddles against him, head pressed against his chest where his dead heart no longer beats.

"You know, my mother would go ballistic if she found out I've been sleeping in the same bed…coffin…as you. Everything feels like it's happening so quickly, and I know things will end soon. So, for right now, I am going to pretend we can stay in this moment and time is willing to stand still," Ebony whispers closing her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchen Raina is sitting at the table watching as Kurama prepares to cook her breakfast.

"You really don't have to do this," she says watching him grab things from the fridge.

"I'm more than happy to cook for you, in fact, it is my pleasure," Kurama informs her eyes shining in merriment.

"Thank you," comes her reply.

"You're most welcome. Now, how do you want your eggs?"

"Scrambled, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. Pancakes? Waffles? French toast?"

"Mmm, waffles with strawberries and whip crème on top," Raina says dreamily.

"You are in luck. They just so happen to have both," Kurama says pulling the items from the fridge.

Turning to the stove he begins to cook breakfast, all of his motions precise and rhythmic, humming a tune under his breath. Time passes in amiable silence cut only by the sound of cooking.

"What is that you're humming?" Raina inquires.

"Hmm? It's a song from the demon world," he says watching her from the corner of his eye.

"It's beautiful. An incredibly soothing sound that seems to float on the air very lightly."

"Yes. It comes in handy when taming the most volatile of plants." A thoughtful pause, "You're not bothered by it, are you?"

"By what?"

"By the fact that I am a demon. I admit; it is surprising that you don't seem to be at all concerned. It seemed to me your exposure to demons has been quiet limited."

"I suppose to me you're just Kurama. The fact that you're a demon does make a difference in comparison to a human, but what really matters is your personality. In light of who you are, being a demon is more of a minor matter."

"Even Youko?" Kurama inquires scrutinizing Raina closely.

At the mention of Kurama's counterpart Raina stiffens slightly. She carefully thinks over her knowledge of Youko before responding.

"Well, he is intimidating. The only time I've really had a chance to observe Youko is when he's in battle, so it's hard to say. How could I give you a specific answer of my feeling towards him without seeing him and his behavior in an environment that isn't hostile? I certainly wouldn't want to be on his bad side, but his presence doesn't really alter my perception of you. You two seem to come across as two different individuals."

"I see," Kurama says turning back to the stove with a soft slightly reassured smile.

'Hn. I should show her just how intimidating I can be,' Youko tells Kurama, his deep voice laced with amusement. Kurama is unable to tell if it is brought on by humor or more sinister reasons.

'Don't expect that to happen any time soon,' he informs his inner kitsune.

Setting a plate in front of Raina and putting another down for himself, Kurama sits across from her at the table. They eat making pleasurable small talk all the while a plan is brewing in Kurama's mind. Only after they've finished and the dishes are whisked into the sink does he voice his thoughts.

"Raina," he says, "Before we join Ebony and Alucard upstairs researching, would you like to…take a short break?"

"Alright," Raina says after a moment. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, Seras informed me of a lounge of sorts that the soldiers use to alleviate stress. Apparently it has a pool table, darts, and other forms of entertainment. Does any of that appeal to you?"

"Yeah, sound like fun," she replies, brown eyes alight with possibilities.

"Shall we?" Kurama asks offering Raina his arm.

Shyly she slips her arm through his and moves closer to him. They exit the kitchen as another conversation begins, all thoughts of research completely forgotten.


	8. Heart of My Heart

Celestial Death: Hey, another chapter. I feel a little bad for ignoring my other story, but Hellsing just speaks to me right now. If you haven't heard, Geneon is going out of business, and since they are the people who translate Hellsing Ultimate into English, there is a stop on Hellsing. The show will continue in Japan, but it will stop in America until another company picks it up. But, the cast of voice actors is supposed to stay the same. I suggest buying the Hellsing Ultimate you can. On a story note, I know Alucard has been kind of weird when it comes to Ebony, so I'm hoping to explain and remedy some of that. Enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone from Hellsing or Hakusho, if I did I wouldn't be writing about adventures, I'd be having them. Ebony and Raina are mine…so keep your mitts off.

Chapter Eight: Heart of My Heart

A short walk across the Hellsing grounds to the shooting range leads Kurama and Raina to a small building normally used for storage. It seems the Wild Geese turned the storage facility into a place for relaxation. Stepping in first to make sure everything is safe Kurama pauses in mortification. Lining the walls are pictures of women in little attire and provocative poses. A light shade of pink spreads across his face all the way to the tips of his ears. Fumbling with embarrassment at having brought Raina to such a place, he quickly pulls out his rose whip and obliterates the images.

"What's wrong?" she asks as Kurama puts his rose whip away.

"Ah…there was an exceptionally large spider on the wall," he lies, stepping aside so she can enter.

"Oh. Wow. Thanks a lot," comes the nervous reply as images of giant spiders fill her mind.

Further perusal reveals an old but comfortable looking couch in the center of the room before a small television with rabbit ear antennas. To the right of the TV is a mini fridge that, Raina discovers upon opening, is brimming with beer. A pool table stands in front of the far wall, across the room from that is air hockey, and a dart board hangs on the back of the door. Raina momentarily wonders about the shreds of paper all over the floor but brushes it off as she walks over to the air hockey.

"Do you play?" Kurama inquires.

"I've played a few times."

"Care for a game?"

"Sure," Raina replies moving to the other side of the table.

The game starts out slow as they begin to get the feel of things, with the momentum steadily rising as time passes. Using his quick reflexes Kurama fends off Raina's attempts at scoring, studying her strengths and weaknesses. Feeling he has a good understanding of her strategy, Kurama launches with an offense of his own which Raina valiantly defeats. Deflecting the puck off the side she sends it towards Kurama's goal, only to have it shot back in a blur of motion. Thunk! The loud noise echoes as the puck enters her goal.

Determined to stop him from scoring again Raina begins to develop a new strategy while trying to fend of Kuram's attacks. With a flick of her wrist she sends the puck ricocheting off the back of his mallet into the goal. Knowing about Kurama's tendency to evaluate his opponent's actions before making his move, Raina attempts to keep him on his toes switching strategies often. Unbeknownst to them, a small audience of Wild Geese members stands to the side watching the intense game.

"I bet my money on the girl. She keeps him guessing about her next move," one man says pulling out twenty pounds.

"Come on! The boy's got it in the bag. Can't you see he's just toying with her?" another man argues.

"One should not underestimate zee skills of a woman, non? They are crafty in all sorts of games," Captain Pip Bernadette states with a jaunty grin.

The men chuckle in agreement, placing bets and handing Pip money.

"It appears we've become a spectacle," Kurama says reflecting the puck off the side and into the goal causing a chorus of cheers and groans.

"Come on girl, you can do it!" a man yells followed by a roar from part of the crowd.

"I've got thirty pounds riding on you missy," another yells.

"Yeah? Well I have forty pounds on him. Show us your moves lad," someone shouts.

"Ahhha. No pressure, right?" Raina laughs nervously to Kurama.

"Of course, this is just a friendly game," he replies with a sardonic smile.

"You're zee people sent from zee demon hunting group in Japan that Mr. Alucard has been working with, aren't you?" Pip asks cheerfully.

"Yes. I'm Kurama and this is Raina. We have another girl with us, but she's researching right now with Alucard," Kurama replies blocking Raina's attack.

"Really, there's another girl traveling with you? I should show you and your friend a night on zee town. We can grab zee Police Girl and really make a go of it!" Pip suggests, a sweet smile hiding most of his lecherous intentions.

"Uh…I think it would be better if we stayed with Kurama and Alucard. Thanks anyway," Raina says giving Kurama a perturbed look from the creepy vibe she gets from Pip.

"I promise it's safe with me. You won't have to worry about danger from vampires, I'll protect you," assures the captain sincerely.

"Unfortunately, that really isn't possible. Our mission requires our presence at Hellsing," Kurama says. 'Besides, it's not the vampires they need protection from.' He thinks.

"Such a pity. Maybe when your mission is done we can get to know each other better?" Pip suggests.

"We'll be returning home once the mission is complete. Trust me, they are in _**very **_capable hands," he replies, voice dropping in irritation at the thought of another man with Raina.

"Sure, sure, I understand," Pip laughs nervously.

Still mildly miffed at the image of Pip "getting to know" Raina, Kurama swiftly wins the game with scary precision. It is only when he hears the cheers and receives several claps to the back that he realizes what has happened. Looking up, Kurama finds himself lost in the warm gaze Raina is giving him. Her lips twist into a sweet smile and he can feel the annoyance melt away.

Soon, some of the men folk are inviting both of them to play other games. As Raina begins playing darts against a somewhat round fellow Kurama catches Pip's eyes straying to her figure. Stepping closer to her side, Kurama catches his attention and gives Pip a glare with barely concealed warning. Understanding with traces of trepidation crossing his face, Pip holds up his hands in a gesture of surrender. Fleetingly in the back of Kurama's mind the thought occurs that he is acting as if Raina belongs to him. It should be cause for concern, but he only feels pleased.

"Hey, what happened to zee walls?" Pip exclaims looking at the shredded remains of posters and pin-ups.

In the basement of the Hellsing Manor around the time of early evening the No Life King Alucard finds himself in a state of dreaming. In the world of subconscious he stands inside a dark room on the third floor of the mansion, a harvest moon hangs in the sky outside, bathing the world in a silvery-black light. Through a set of open glass doors he can see a woman in her twenties standing on the balcony looking up at the moon. Somehow she seems familiar to him, but he is unable to name why. Stepping out onto the balcony his eyes travel over the woman as she turns towards him. Wavy dark brown tresses fall to her knees; contrasting against her stylish black suit and shirt, completed by a blood red tie. White gloves cover her hands like most Hellsing senior officers, but he is unable to say who she is. Her facial features are hidden in shadow that even his impressive gaze cannot penetrate.

"Alucard," a soft spoken caress.

"Who are you?" he asks stepping towards her.

"I am me," comes the playful response.

"Because that clears _everything_ up," Alucard replies with a frown.

"My darling Count, this is your dreamscape. If vague answers are to be blamed on anyone, you can only blame yourself," she responds with a suppressed laugh.

"Me? Dreaming? Hah! How ridiculous," he scorns.

"At any rate, this is important so pay attention, or don't. Really, you'll do as you please," the woman responds with a shrug.

Quirking an eyebrow, Alucard waits for her to speak while trying to place where he knows her. Her appearance is completely foreign to him, but her aura is assuredly familiar. After a heavy period of silence he steps towards her in an almost menacing manner.

"You like to tease her don't you?" She inquires suddenly with a hint of laughter.

"Tease who?" He responds stopping mid step.

"The young woman you seem to spend all your time with. You enjoy playing with her."

"Ebony lacks experience and it is very easy to manipulate her emotions. Toying with her until her heart thrums as if it would burst and her head spins with dizzying thoughts…is amusing I suppose," Alucard admits with a shrug.

"You did the same thing with Integra when she was young. Well, you did it until she learned how to shield herself from your taunts, that is."

"What do you know of my relationship with my master?" he asks with a menacing scowl.

"I know more than you think. When Integra first found you, a girl just reaching puberty, you found it great fun to play with her. Ah…what was it? Oh, um…it was of great amusement to watch her try and hide a blush as the blood pounded in her veins," the woman recalls after a moment.

"How do you know that?" Alucard snarls feeling perturbed towards her.

"The same way I know you wanted Integra for your countess. She's a strong female figure with unrivaled skills of leadership. What you didn't count on was her unbendable sense of morals. Integra refuses to give up her humanity. Refuses to sully the Hellsing name," there are hints of envy and pride in her voice.

"You will not speak of such things. I don't know who you are, but it doesn't matter. It is time for this farce to end," he grounds out, barely restraining his temper at the mention of his forsaken dreams for Integra.

Reaching into his coat, Alucard pulls out the jackal and trains it on the woman's head. She doesn't move, doesn't try to stop him. The woman stays perfectly still, breath caught in her throat, waiting to see what he'll do. Despite the strong urge to eliminate the strange irritating female, Alucard can't bring himself to kill her. Something inside of him is roaring for him to lower the gun. He knows it isn't her doing, at least not intentionally. Somehow, this strange woman is making the remnants of Alucard's heart respond. She is a human that he has never before seen, but he knows her and his heart sings at her presence. Without bothering to lower his weapon even a fraction of an inch, Alucard sends tendrils of his dark aura to brush against hers.

A purr rumbles deep in his chest as their auras begin to mingle and meld into one. Never before has he felt such a connection from such a small amount of contact. Arm going slack, Alucard lowers his weapon as his fingers spasm. Delicious sensations ripple through him and the urge to join with this woman in any and all possible ways begins to overwhelm him. Primal instincts awaken inside, overshadowing all attempts at thought and reason. Already he can taste her on the air, and it is wonderfully intoxicating. Eyes half lidded, Alucard gives her a silky, enticing smile and steps towards her. Much to his dismay the woman back steps while drawing her aura away from his.

"I'm sorry, but you can't touch me," the woman tells him softly.

"Oh? I beg to differ," murmurs Alucard as dark tendrils of his aura wrap around her and drag her towards him.

"I am perfectly serious Alucard," iron fills her voice as she struggles against his power.

"Did I ever disagree with that fact?" he inquires smoothly drawing her closer. Yet, the steely tone of her voice is far too familiar, creating a niggling worry in the back of his mind.

"Bloody vampire," she snarls. "_Listen to me_. Integra was not meant to be your Countess, you know that now. But the person supposed to span the ages with you, the woman you are destined to be with, she is much closer than you think. It is important that you do not lose sight and become overwhelmed. Are you listening? Your Countess, she is—"

She cuts off just as Alucard brushes his fingers against her cheek. Instantly she disappears, and the dream begins to crumble. In a flash the world becomes blinding.

With a start blood red eyes burst open to the familiar darkness of his coffin. A low growl echoes in the silence only to be answered by a soft sigh. Tilting his head, Alucard looks at the female pressed to his side. He can feel every inch of her warm body molded against his cold form. Leisurely his gaze peruses her sleeping figure, the darkness having no effect on his eyesight, before settling on her peaceful face. The sound of her heartbeat fills the silence of the coffin like the thundering roar of cannons. He finds it soothing and stirring all at once, as his stare slides down to her exposed throat. Just as the thought of sinking his fangs into her neck enters his mind, she cuddles closer to him. A growl rumbles through him as a feeling of tenderness settles into his chest.

"Sentimental feelings from me? Simply ludicrous," Alucard sneers into the darkness.

Yet, as he stares down at the girl draped against him it doesn't seem as impossible. Admittedly, he has been toying with her since she landed in his lap. While Ebony tries to hide it, her feelings for him are obvious. So, he has been manipulating her to feed his own amusement. He liked to do the same with Integra when she was young. Teasing, toying, finding great pleasure in how flustered she would become, how her heart would beat faster, and then she grew up.

Integra became aware of his game, grew colder, and stopped playing. In her younger years Integra had a crush on him, but she never allowed anything to happen, clinging to her pride as a Hellsing. But Ebony, she is still naïve, and falls for his games. Her feelings for him run much deeper than Integra's ever did, and she knows him well enough to be wary of getting close. Still faithful to the ideals of falling in love and having a loyal mate, yet so careful to try and protect her heart. A part of her desperately wants to believe he cares for her, and he uses it to his advantage. Such a fun way to pass the time, and yet…is he simply playing?

Much as Alucard would like to say he feels a minimal fondness for the girl and nothing more, he knows it's not true. When she encountered Anderson at the street fair, he was furious, but it wasn't just because he hates the priest. He had been angry that she put herself in needles danger, and for what? A damn hat that he could replace without a thought. She had handled the situation well, a smooth lie to escape the priest while thinking of the possible damage and civilian casualties if Anderson and he were to fight.

And on the balcony, how had it gone from teasing her about the feelings she has for him, to holding her in his arms? He teases her, makes her greatly flustered by his presence, traps her, and what does she do? Trusts him not to hurt her! Yet, she refuses to admit the feelings they both know she has. Then something, something made him want to kiss her and he would have if she hadn't resisted. Before he knew what happened next, she was in his arms, and it felt good.

The Police Girl came, she panicked, and he became angry. But he wasn't angry because of her denial, annoying as that was, it was the fact that there was something to deny. Then the demon attacked and she tried to fight it, little fool. However, they were sitting ducks until Raina moved the hedge. Ebony at least had the gall to fight back in the face of certain death. Even when she was impaled she didn't beg for her life, didn't call out to him. Was that because her pride wouldn't allow it? Did the thought even cross her mind? When he began to kill her enemy, laughter erupted from her. Joy at such gruesome death not screams.

In the events of today she spoke with confidence towards the Iscariot dogs, more than willing to use her sharp tongue against them. She talked about him with such reverence and pride to people who would kill her for it. He felt good hearing her say those things. Admittedly his ego didn't need a stroking, but it pleased him to no end. But her presence causes unnecessary danger to Hellsing; danger that can only be alleviated through her removal. The thought of her leaving and returning to her own dimension bothers him. The notion of his little human departing from his side forever brings forth an irrational irritation. Could he honestly care about the mortal girl?

Ebony is deeply and truly in love with him, willing to hand over her heart so long as she knows he'll care for it. Would she want immortality? To spend the rest of her days as a vampire by his side? Does he want her to? Perhaps. There is potential for greatness. A spark dwells within her that glimmers with the possibility he once thought belonged to Integra. It is small, and he would have to make sure she was groomed properly, but it is there. His fondness for the girl has undeniably turned into a deeper feeling.

Sighing, Alucard tangles his fingers in her dark locks, wrapping his aura around her protectively. A jolt rocks through him when his aura settles against hers and familiar feelings of overwhelming pleasure begin to swell within him. With a gasp Ebony clings to him, puffs of warm breath dancing across his cool skin. This time the experience is less intense, and Alucard considers it fortunate that she is still asleep. Could it be that the woman in his dream was an older version of the girl in his arms? Another wave of tumultuous pleasure roils inside leaving Alucard little doubt. The person destined to be his countess is Ebony? Drawing her closer, he could swear the woman's eyes were a vibrant icy blue, not Ebony's sharp catlike green.


	9. Falling So Fast

Celestial Death: Hello again beloved readers! I went through and reread all of the previous chapters and I have to say it's odd. It seems pretty obvious, at least to me anyway, how my writing has improved. At least, I hope it's improved. Ha ha. I was going to make this into a much longer chapter, but figured why not post part of it now and write the rest later?

Thank you for all of the lovely reviews! They make me so utterly happy. Hopefully everyone will enjoy this new chapter.

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Hellsing or Hakusho…but I will happily accept Alucard as a birthday present.

My birthday is today! So here's a chapter in honor of that, despite my finals.

**Chapter Nine: Falling So Fast**

Carefully balancing a tray of tea and cookies Walter opens the door to the library with the intention of bringing the four researchers a pleasant snack. Upon entering the room he is met by eerie silence marking an absence of life. Blinking, he casts his gaze upon the room and pauses. None of the books have been disturbed. In fact, the library looks as though no one has entered it all day. Closing the door, Walter pauses, then heads for the kitchen.

"Such a bother," he huffs irritated.

Depositing the tray on a counter he raises an eyebrow at the dishes sitting in the sink waiting to be washed. Stepping closer he realizes someone decided to make a late breakfast. Heaving a sigh, Walter sets his jaw and makes his way to the basement. Passing Seras Victoria's room he hears activity signaling she has risen for the evening and continues on through the dank corridor. Reaching the end of the hall he stops before a heavy steel door bearing symbols in dried blood. With another sigh Walter raises his hand and delivers a sharp rap to the metal. Several seconds of silence pass before he grumbles in irritation and knocks louder.

"Alucard?" he inquires firmly.

In the span of a few heartbeats the door opens silently of its own accord. Rolling his eyes Walter straitens his shoulders and steps into the dark room. After a moment a few candles sputter to life casting a dim glow revealing a coffin. Slowly, the lid slides open and a gloved hand rises from its depths beckoning him. Biting back another sigh at the melodramatic vampire, Walter moves to the side of the coffin. Fully prepared to scold Alucard, the words die on his lips as Walter peers into the shadowy confines.

Unable to draw his startled gaze from the sleeping human, he doesn't notice the serious crimson orbs set upon him or their grim faced owner. Ebony shivers from the sudden air currents entering the coffin and cuddles closer to Alucard. Blinking, Walter shifts his eyes to the No Life King. A conversation passes unspoken between them before Alucard pulls his companion a little closer and disappears. The lid slides back into place as Walter shakes his head and leaves the room. Trepidation fills him as he makes his way to the second floor and Sir Integra's office.

Reappearing on Ebony's bed, Alucard slips out from under the sleeping female. A small frown forms as a slight protest emanates from the back of her throat. Clutching the comforter in a tight fist Ebony rolls over, effectively tangling herself in the blanket. With a ghost of a smile Alucard looks down at her sleeping form before disappearing into the floor.

Materializing from the ceiling, Alucard steps down onto the floor in front of Integra's desk. Stiffly, he bows at the waist awaiting his Master's response. Walter's gaze flickers between the bowing vampire and the dangerously silent Sir. Hellsing. Tension fills the air reminding the Angel of Death of the calm before a storm.

"Thank you, Walter" Integra says eyes set firmly on her undead servant.

With a short bow he withdraws from the room. Once the door is closed behind him, Walter allows another sigh to escape as his shoulders sag. Muttering about things being so very bothersome he wanders to the kitchen, a glass of scotch calling his name.

"Would you care to explain, Alucard, what is going on in that blasted head of yours?" Integra inquires in deceptively calm tones, breaking the tense silence.

"There are many things going on in my, as you put it, blasted head. To which are you referring, my Master?" He replies straightening to his full height.

"I am not playing games, servant. You will explain to me, in precise terms, what it is you intend for that girl," she orders.

Enraged crimson eyes meet furious icy blue and clash in a battle of wills. Silence fills the room as neither back down. Tension begins to mount as the seconds slowly tick by until finally someone speaks.

"Answer me, Alucard. Just what do you think will happen? Integra demands in steely tones.

"I am looking after her, my Master, as you have ordered," he replies mockingly.

"Yes, well, I also ordered you to send her home. Imagine what would happen if you put some effort into that," she sneers, losing patience with him.

"My relationship with Ebony is hardly any of your business. In fact, it was _**you**_ who gave up the right to know about that aspect of my life," Alucard snarls in reminder.

"Your relationship, is it? So _**that**_ is your intention. You cannot keep the girl here and turn her into another one of your playthings. That is not the way it works," Integra reprimands, pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation.

"Then tell me, since you are so knowledgeable, how does it work?" he scorns.

"Alucard, as much as it pleases you to have someone so utterly devoted to you, it's wrong. That foolish girl has no idea what she has gotten herself into. No matter how much you feel otherwise she has a life that she must return to in her own world," Integra replies with finality.

"That is not your decision to make, it is hers," he informs her darkly.

"Damn it, Alucard! That is enough. I am your master, and I _**will**_ be obeyed. You are to stop whatever twisted relationship you have with this girl and send her home," Integra yells, slamming her hands onto her desk as she rises from her chair.

"Why? Why are you allowed to have someone, but I am not? It is her decision to stay in this world or return to the other. _**Not yours**_," Alucard snarls bitterly.

"Is that it? You are angry because I chose someone else, so you toy with the affections of a girl who doesn't know any better," she shouts in disdain.

With a roar Alucard slams his hands down on the desk and leans in until his face is inches from Integra's. Rage burns in his eyes as malice rolls from him in waves. The very room begins to darken from the incredible force of his fury. For a moment instinctual unease spikes inside of Integra, but she forces it back with a steely act of will. Refusing to be intimidated by her servant, she narrows her icy gaze at him.

"If that is not it, Alucard, then what is? Not only have you been strangely affectionate with the girl, you brought her into your coffin. That is not an action to be taken lightly," Integra demands.

"Despite your self-centered assumptions, Integra, this has nothing to do with you. Yes, I despise the decision you made, but that is the fate you chose. The fate she chooses is a decision that can only be made by her. That girl, as you call her, is _**mine**_," he informs her in deathly tones. Her protests are silenced with a sharp look. "At first, I was toying with her for my own amusement. But things changed. From the beginning I have had a fondness for the girl, which is unusual in itself. I believe I may have discovered the reason why."

"And what, prey tell, is that?" she inquires icily.

"Ebony is destined to be my countess," he answers gravely.

"Surely you can come up something better than that?" Integra scoffs.

"Despite popular belief, there is a specific mate for everyone. Most do not find each other and settle for an almost perfect substitute. Humans are so pathetically unaware they usually don't feel when their mate is near. Since I am not human the feeling is very acute. With the awakening of her spirit energy and its constant growth the attraction between us becomes stronger. At first I didn't realize, but I know with almost full certainty that Ebony is, in fact, destined to spend eternity by my side," Alucard explains forcing his anger to recede.

"I don't suppose you have some way to prove this?" Integra inquires, still skeptical.

"I brought her into my _**coffin**_," he answers with a look just daring her to argue.

A terse silence fills the room as Integra explores Alucard's appearance for any sign of deception. Searching his tight mouth, somber eyes, and tense form she is unable to find the slightest glimmer of dishonesty.

"Bloody hell," she mumbles sitting back into her seat, feeling a headache starting to form. "What does this mean, exactly?"

"I don't know. This is a new experience for me. As far as I know it has never occurred with people from two different dimensions before," he replies sitting in a chair across from her.

"What about her friend?" Integra asks fishing out a cigar.

"Considering what has occurred, I would guess that she and Kurama are in a similar situation."

"Does anyone else know about this?"

"Not that I am aware of."

"Is it possible that this is just a backlash of the spell they cast?" Integra inquires catching his gaze.

"Perhaps. Such workings are unknown to me, but not uncommon," he answers, contemplating her question.

"Very well. Inform Kurama of the situation, do not tell the girls. Considering the delicacy of these circumstances I want it handled by you personally, which means you will be forced to actually do research. For now, I will trust Kurama and you to make _**responsible**_ decisions where your relationships with the girls are concerned. However, you are forbidden to take any steps into making Ebony your countess. I mean it Alucard, the last thing we need is to have that complicating things. You are dismissed," Integra orders.

Silently rising, Alucard gives her a rigid bow and turns to leave. Eyes fixed firmly on the paperwork in front of her, Integra struggles with indecision towards her beloved servant.

"Alucard wait," she calls just as he begins to disappear into a wall. He doesn't bother to turn, but lingers, waiting to hear what she has to say. "It was never my intention to hurt you, Alucard. For that I am sorry."

With a curt nod he disappears into the wall. A sigh escapes Integra as her regretful gaze slowly travels from the wall to the engagement ring glimmering on the third finger of her left hand. Once again feeling the press of a headache, she decides tea is in order and a large amount of nicotine.

Smiling and laughing, Raina and Kurama enter the kitchen listening to Pip tell a story about an interesting mission he went on before joining Hellsing.

"In zee end I was naked, chained to a tree, trying to explain to zee policed that it was not me they wanted but the beautiful brunette who put me zere. Ah, zee joys of gorgeous women," finishes Pip with a chuckle.

Hearing them enter, Walter quickly turns around and downs the last of his drink with a wince. Trying to seem inconspicuous he starts filling the sink with soapy water to wash the dishes.

"Hello Walter. How are you?" Raina asks with a smile.

"I am just fine," he lies with a perfectly pleasant voice. "And how are you this evening?"

"I'm good. Uh, I don't suppose you know if Ebony and Alucard are still in the library, do you?" she inquires.

"The last time I saw Alucard he was having a meeting with Sir. Integra. As for Miss. Ebony, I haven't the slightest idea. If I might inquire, why do you ask?" Walter replies smoothly.

"We were supposed to join them in researching but lost track of time," Kurama says sheepishly.

"But it was such a good way to lose time, non?" Pip laughs slapping Kurama on the back.

"Kurama, I need to speak with you," Alucard declares, suddenly appearing in the room beside them.

"Very well," the redhead responds taking in the very stiff and stoic appearance of the normally jovial vampire.

Turing on his heel Alucard begins to walk out of the tensely silent room before stopping abruptly in the doorway. Looking over his shoulder he pins Raina with a hard crimson gaze.

"Perhaps you should check for your friend in her room," he suggests before stalking out of the kitchen.

Apprehension growing, Kurama gives Raina a reassuring smile before following the No Life King. Awkward silence fills the kitchen as the people present ponder the tense situation they just witnessed.

"I, uh, I guess I'll go see Ebony," Raina says casting a glance at the silent males before slipping out of the room.

"Hmm, I wonder what that was about," Pip comments, oblivious to the deep sigh that escapes Walter.

Kurama follows Alucard across the hallway, down the basement stairs, and through the dark, dank corridors of the dungeon. No sound passes between them, even after they enter that ominous steel door covered in symbols of dried blood. Candles spark with life atop a table creating a small island of light in the darkness. The room is almost frigid and Kurama can feel a chill seeping under his skin. Elegantly, Alucard sits in a tall backed chair and motions for Kurama to do the same. It is only after a blood pack has been opened filling a crystal wine glass with deep crimson liquid that the silence is breached.

"Tell me, have you found yourself attached to Raina despite the few days you have known her?" Alucard queries, deep voice rumbling as he swirls the goblet of blood.

"We seem to have an affinity of sorts," Kurama replies, analyzing Alucard's every action.

"Do you have affectionate feelings for her?" he asks, meeting Kurama's shrewd gaze.

"As you said, we've only known each other for a few days," a pause. "Do you have romantic feelings for Ebony?"

"I have a fondness for the girl, unrealistic as that is, just as you have grown sentimental for Raina," Alucard answers with a humorless smirk.

"What exactly are you proposing?" Kurama inquires voice pleasant but eyes sharp.

"That we are the victims of a fate much crueler than we would have ever imagined," he states, eyes narrowing into vindictive slits.

"How did you reach that conclusion?" Kurama requests, quirking an eyebrow.

"There is too much coincidence. Two girls hopelessly infatuated with us appear from a different dimension the night we meet for the first time. Both have incredible potential, and we just happen to start feeling deep affection for them in a matter of days. I doubt it is a backlash of their spell, it was only meant to bring them that which they desired. While that clarifies how they got here, it doesn't cover our sudden feelings of attachment. Given the events that have occurred there is only one possible, though highly unlikely, justification," Alucard explains with disdain.

"We are naturally drawn to each other physically and emotionally even though it is mentally perplexing. It is some sort of fatal attraction that we are seemingly unable to control. With every moment spent together we are drawn that much closer, but to what end?" Kurama rationalizes, mind alight with possibility.

"To the extent that we will be so utterly entangled with them anything short of complete and utter annihilation could not draw us apart," Alucard responds grimly.

"We are trying to bind them as our mates," exclaims Kurama, eyes widening with realization.

"Yes. The process is happening much stronger and faster than it normally would because—" Alucard begins.

"The bonds are trying to form, solidify, and stabilize before they have any chance of returning to the other dimension," Kurama finishes.

"Precisely. If they are bonded to us the likelihood of them ever being able to return to their own dimension is…slim," Alucard trails off with a wave of his hand.

Contemplative silence fills the room at the implications behind those significant words. Both men lose themselves in the sheer number of possibilities and scenarios that lie before them as time slowly ticks away.

Alucard cannot help but imagine how sinfully thrilling it would be to corrupt Ebony. While he enjoys her purity, the thought of defiling all of her innocence and baptizing her in blood produces such a delightful euphoria. Shaping and molding her until she is as vile and twisted as he is. The world could become a thrilling chorus of screams that they would dance to as they trample over the corpses of the weak.

Less grisly scenarios flit across Kurama's mind. If Raina stays, perhaps she would be interested in working for Spirit World. He could teach her how to properly control her spirit energy; maybe even go so far as to show her things he's never shown anyone. They could go to some of his favorite places in the human and demon worlds. Hours could be spent examining the different properties and uses of plants, hours together without interruption. It is only when Kurama receives a contemptuous snarl of disdain from Youko at the domestic picture of Raina sitting among a garden of flowers having a friendly lunch with his mother that he is pulled from his reverie.

"I take it," he says after a moment, "that the meeting you had with Sir. Hellsing is in regards to your recent revelation."

Blinking, Alucard slowly allows the image of a sweet smiling, blood splattered Ebony standing beneath a full luminescent moon to fade from his mind before once again focusing his ruby stare on Kurama.

"For all intents and purposes, yes. She believes it would be in the best interest of all if we withhold this information from the girls, research these new developments, and use responsible judgment when deciding how far things should escalade," Alucard answers, feeling bitter at the exchange in her office.

"I see. You do not agree with her decision," Kurama states, taking note of the frown tugging at the vampire's mouth.

"The woman destined to stand by your side has, literally, landed in your lap but you must restrain yourself despite the fact that she could slip away at any moment," Alucard answers, giving Kurama a pointed look.

"While I understand your frustration, Sir Hellsing is reasonable in her request," Kurama replies with a patronizing smile.

"If you knew how rare it is to find someone worth spending eternity with, you would not find it reasonable at all," Alucard responds with sullen contempt.

"Admittedly, finding a companion has never been a large concern for me. However, I'm not as young as you might think," Kurama answers with a flicker of amusement.

"Ah, so there is a demon lurking within you," the No Life King purrs, lips quirking into a devilish smirk.

"In more ways than one," the redhead replies with a hint of a smile.

"Something old and powerful, no doubt. Perhaps we could have a bit of fun, a…_friendly_…game," Alucard suggests, an insane gleam twinkling within crimson orbs.

"As tempting an offer as that is, I have a feeling it would only end badly," Kurama answers ruefully, feeling Youko respond to Alucard's suggestion with predatory delight.

Just as Alucard is about to further attempt persuading Kurama into a "friendly" spar, a shrill ringing pierces the air. Dark shadows recede revealing a phone sitting atop the table. Grim faced, Alucard reaches across the table and picks up the receiver.

"Your orders, my master?" he inquires, deep voice emotionless.

"An infestation has been located in London. Seras Victoria and a unit of soldiers should be able to handle it; however I wouldn't put it past Section XIII to have someone lingering nearby. I want you to handle this. Your orders are to search and destroy," Integra informs him briskly, all traces of earlier emotion lost to the duty of Hellsing.

"Understood," he responds hanging up. "It appears I have work to do. Perhaps we can continue this another time. If you would excuse me."

Kurama watches as Alucard disappears before standing and turning towards the door. Before he can take a step the candles gutter out leaving him in an inky gloom. Even with his enhanced senses, Kurama is unable to see anything within the unnatural darkness of the room. Slowly, the door creaks open with a shudder casting a small ray of light. With quick calm steps he exits the vampire's lair and walks down the hall, sensing more than hearing the door close softly behind him.


End file.
